The Final Memory
by Darkninja20
Summary: Alex, also known as The Blood Dragon Slayer & The Hero Of Magnolia, returns and finds Magnolia missing and travels to Edolas to help restore Magnolia. When they return home, something reveals itself to Alex and he knows if something is not done, not only will he himself be in danger, but Fairy Tail as well. Read my other story, The Blood Dragon Slayer before this. Covers Tenrou Arc
1. Chapter 1: The Missing Town

The second part of my Fairy Tail story, The Blood Dragon Slayer.

Chapter 1

It had been a mouth since Magnolia was almost destroyed by the Blood Dragon known as Sanguis, but was stopped by Alex McLean, a member of Fairy Tail and who was a student and a victim of Sanguis. Once he had defeated him Alex tried to kill himself since he was a user of Sanguis' magic, but Natsu had convinced him against his idea and to become a permanent member of Fairy Tail.

It had now been a month since Alex, who was now 17, had joined Fairy Tail and today was the day he also had to fulfil his monthly vow that he made. In his mind he still believes that he should have died the day he killed Sanguis. So since he allowed himself to live, also failing his goal each month he returns to his returned home and visits the empty graves he made for his parents and brother. He also made sure to tell Team Natsu, who he was now a full member of, and Makarov about his vow so they wouldn't ask him for anything big on each 15th of the month. Yet at this time he was still at the guild, not having left to complete his vow yet. He was sitting at a table listening to Natsu and Grey fighting. Since he joined a month ago he started noticing patterns of how Fairy Tail member acted. Natsu and Gray seemed to fight all or most of the time and Erza had to break it up. Natsu and Grey were also afraid of Erza. Gray had the bad habit of stripping down to his boxers. Another member named Cana seemed like she was always drinking and the most noticeable was how Elfman added the word man at the end of all his sentences. Alex found it a little humorous that within a month he had discovered so many things about the guild members that he didn't notice when he was in the guild before. He noticed that he himself had also changed. He was no longer as cold to the guild members as before, but he still would not hesitate to kill an enemy and he was also more comfortable talking to people. One thing bothered him...he knew he didn't have all his memories back since he found out he was still learning more magic, even after Sanguis was defeated and all his skills should have become known, but he never told anyone about it, figuring it was nothing, but having the feeling there was a bigger memory hidden. Alex checked the time and saw that it was noon.

"I should get going now." Alex muttered standing up and heading for the door.

"Going to complete your vow now?" Makarov asked him sitting at a nearby table.

"My vow will never be complete until I die. I will have to keep doing this until the day I finally die."

"You're serious about this...well it's good to have something to keep you going."

"It's my way of apologizing for not being able to join them right away."

"It's your choice to do this vow, so go ahead. Just be careful there's been an increase in bandits and thieves."

"Bandits and thieves? I'm pretty sure I'm almost as strong as an S-Class Wizard, if they bother me, I'll handle it." Alex walked out.

As Alex headed for the guild towns people noticed him and smiled. He was hailed as a hero for defeating Sanguis, he tried to avoid this by telling them that it was because of him that it attacked but the citizens still believed he was a hero. He personally didn't think that he should be called a hero when it was his fault and he had a title that was made up by the citizens, The Hero Of Magnolia. As he walked through town one of the citizens called him by the title and waved, Alex waved back then sighed.

"One nickname disappears and another takes it's place..." He muttered "I deserved to be called The Vampire...but not a hero..." He got to the gates and started the walk to his destroyed home.

No bandits or thieves bothered him...until he was a 15 minute walk from his town and walking through a forest. He was in his own thoughts and not really paying attention, but a voice made him take notice.

"Are you from Fairy Tail?" A man at least 6ft tall came out form behind a tree and stood in front of Alex. He rose his hand showing his guild mark.

"And are you Alex, The Hero Of Magnolia?" As he asked that more people came out behind Alex.

"No. I am just Alex, I do not think I deserve that title."

"Either way I'm sure someone that is called a Hero in his town also has wealth. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"It doesn't take a genius to know that you're trying to rob me."

"We'll not robbing you. Think of it as a toll for walking through our forest."

"What if I refuse to pay this 'toll'?"

The man took out a dagger and readied a magic circle and the ones behind Alex also took out weapons "Then you can pay the blood price."

Alex laughed a little "Blood price? You mean to charge me, The Blood Dragon Slayer, a blood price? I'm not paying you in my blood, but if you want I can extract your blood instead." Alex said a cut appearing on his palms.

"You're too cocky kid. Attack!" The bandits charged.

"Have it your way." Alex said as 5 throwing knifes appeared in each hand. He threw 5 at the leader and threw the other at the ones attacking from behind. The leader managed to stop the ones that went at him, but the other ones each took a knife through the heart. The leader stopped as his comrades fell.

"You...killed all of them...just with one move?"

"Yes. I don't take kindly to being mugged. Last chance to leave."

"No way! I'll avenge my team!" He ran at Alex

"No one ever takes my warnings..." Alex's claw appeared and he ran at the leader and stabbed through his heart "You should have known better then to target me." The leader fell down, lifeless, and Alex's claw disappeared "Now to continue." Alex started walking again.

Alex arrived at the town and walked right to where his house use to stand. There sat three gravestones that Alex had made, using his magic to cut the stone. Alex sat in front of the three graves and closed his eyes. His memories were more vivid then most because he regained them not even a year ago and he could recall each event that happened. His mind called these memories back up. He had only been in the world for five years before his parents, brother and friends were taken from him...he didn't know his parents at all...he only knew that they were the ones that took care of him, and now they were gone. Alex felt the sadness but no tears came, it seemed that his heart had turned to stone and no matter how sad he felt no tears come. Alex had realized something. Every time he had a father figure they seemed to have been killed somehow. His blood father was killed by Sanguis, Jose was defeated and mostly likely dead now and Sanguis was killed by Alex himself. Time passed and when Alex came from his mind and took notice it was late evening. Alex stood up and looked around at what use to be his home and memories of everyone in the village came to mind.

"I really should make graves for all of you..." Alex muttered "And I promise you, one day I will." Alex started walking back the way he came.

As Alex got closer to Magnolia he saw what looked to be a rip in the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Alex noticed it was about the same distance as Magnolia "I better hurry." Alex increased his speed and started running. He got to a cliff that overlooked Magnolia and what he saw took him by complete surprise.

"H-how is this possible?" Where the town had once been there was now nothing but a field of grey dust.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2: Edolas

Alex returns to Magnolia, but finds only a field of grey dust.

Chapter 2 Start

Alex made his way down to where the gate once was and walked into the field of grey. He walked through it looking for any sign of what had happened, but he could find a thing. There was no sign that a city once stood here. Alex looked up and saw the rip in the sky was directly above him.

"That's to blame isn't it...did it kill everyone...or do something else?"

"Alex, that's you correct?" A voice from behind asked.

He spun around to see a man wearing a green bandana with a sliver forehead protector on it. The man also had a mask covering his face from the bottom of his eyes down, and he also wore a dark blue cloak. He had five staves strapped to his back.

"Who are you?" Alex demanded his hand on his sword.

"I am also a Fairy Tail mage. I am Mystogan."

"I've never seen you in Fairy Tail! I have no reason to trust you!"

"You have no reason to not trust me either."

"Look around." Alex said gesturing to all the greyness all around them "Other then me you're the only one here."

"That is true, but let me ask you this, do you want to return this city to the way it was before?"

"Is there a way to do that?"

Mystogan pointed upwards "The rift in the sky leads to a different world called, Edolas. They have stolen the magic from this world, which is referred to Earthland, and I fear that they have taken the citizens of this town to produce more magic."

"A different world? You expect me to believe that?"

"Do you think there is any other way to explain what happened to Magnolia?"

"I'm guessing another mage attacked the town and used an extremely powerful magic."

"And destroyed the town? No, what I have told you is the truth."

"Let's just say if I choose to believe you, how could I return this city to it's former state?"

"I will send you into the rift and you will find out where the others are and help them return here."

"What can you tell me of this other world?" Alex asked starting to trust him a little.

"Infinite magic is not true there. Magic can only be stored within items or objects to allow magic to be used, in other words you can't use magic in that world."

"Then how am I supposed to help if I can only use hand to hand and my sword?"

"Take these." He holds his hand out. Alex puts his out as well and Mystogan dropped two red pills into his hand.

"What are these?" Alex asked.

"These will allow you to use magic in Edolas."

"So am I the only Fairy Tail mage, other then you that didn't get transported to Edolas?"

"No. Natsu and Wendy were here, but they already headed to Edolas with the help of their Exceeds."

"Exceeds? What?"

"Sorry, I meant Happy and Carla."

"Why did you say Exceeds?"

"Don't worry...do you want to head to Edolas now?"

Alex took the pills "Yes."

"Prepare yourself." a magic circle appeared under Alex and he shot through the air and into the rift.

As soon as Alex was through he noticed his surroundings, but he was still going at a high speed. He noticed there were floating islands but there was one really big one that looked like it could hold a city and below the islands there were also some towns, but that was a far drop. Alex crashed into the ground on one of the many floating islands. He stood up.

"Ouch...that would have been softer..." He walked to the edge of the island "Now how to travel around." He looked to a nearby one and saw that it had a forest. He smiled as he got an idea. A cut appeared on his arm, going around it and a cut went down his palm.

"Blood Chain!" a chain came from his arm and attached to a sharp point at the tip, the chain was wrapped tightly around Alex's arm and he held just under the sharp point.

"Now let's see if I can use this effectively." Alex threw the tip towards a tree, and the chain extended as much as needed and stabbed into one of the trees. He pulled a bit to see if it was tightly in and the point came out and came back towards Alex and stabbed into his shoulder.

"Ow...I need more practice with this move..." Alex pulled the point out of his shoulder and threw it again, this time wrapping around a tree. Alex tested it and it held so he gripped the chain tightly with his hand, even through it was tightly around his arm and he ran and jumped off the ledge. He felt himself start to fall and he pulled the chain as it started to retract and pull him to the tree. It pulled him a little fast and his face collided with the tree. He got to his feet.

"Damn it! I've been here for 5 minutes and I've crashed into the ground, stabbed in the shoulder and now smashed my face into a tree...if this is a sign of how my stay here is going to be, then this will not be fun." Alex muttered as he started to walk around. This island was much bigger then the other smaller ones Alex could see. He walked for a couple of minutes before coming upon a building that looked like it was made up of a huge vine and it spouted and spread at the top. The main thing that caught Alex's attention was the orange banner hanging above the door and on it were two words: Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail?" Curious Alex walked towards the building and went in.

He went in and at first no one noticed him but he took the scene in and instantly knew something was wrong. All the Fairy Tail mages that were missing were here and acting completely different then they normally would. Grey instead of stripping to his boxers, he now wore multiple sweaters and stayed near Juvia proclaiming his love for her, and unlike before she ignored him completely. Cana who was always a heavy drinker was now dressed elegantly and didn't drink the smallest bit. Lucy seemed a lot more...demanding and hot headed like Natsu...who he hadn't seen yet.

"This isn't right...why are they acting like this?" Alex muttered, drawing the attention of the guild members. Alex stayed silent as the members looked at him.

"Who are you?" Lucy demanded from him.

"Do your memories disappear when you arrived in Edolas as well?" Alex asked

"What do you mean when we arrived here? We've lived here our whole lives."

"Then I might be missing something here."

"Yes you are...you look familiar."

"How so?"

"He looks like Alex doesn't he?" One of the guild members called out.

"Maybe...Alex come here!" Lucy shouted.

"Now I'm confused..." Alex muttered.

A few seconds later a male came towards Lucy and Alex. Alex froze in shock surprised the he was staring an exact mirror image, except for the clothes, of himself.

Lucy looked between them "You're exactly the same..." Lucy said and turned to the other Alex "Do you have a twin you never told us about!?" Lucy said a little loudly.

The other Alex flinched and responded "N-no, I promise I wouldn't keep something like that from you!"

Alex couldn't believe his eyes, first there was someone that looked exactly like him, but also he was acting completely different then him.

"Um...I'm not his twin...I've never seen him before." Alex muttered.

"Are you sure? I mean you both look exactly the same."

"Lucy lay off our guest." Alex looked to see an older version of Wendy standing there.

"This is not my guild...these are completely different people then the ones I know." Alex said talking to himself."

"Alright...sorry for bugging you...it's just we can't be to careful with the capital trying to hunt us down."

"It's fine..."Alex said, trying to figure out what the capital is.

"Feel free to stay as long as you like." Lucy said walking away.

"Thanks." Alex said noticing the Edo-Alex was looking at him confused "Is something wrong?"

"No...it's just that Lucy was right...we look alike."

"I know." Alex said moving into the guild looking around a little.

"That doesn't surprise you at all?"

"Not really. I'm sure even though we look the same our lives have and will be different."

"You never know." He said a little too cheerfully.

"One question. Was your friends and family killed when your home town was attacked by a crimson dragon?"

He went silent for a few seconds then said "No...was yours?"

"Yes. That's why I asked, to see how different our lives are."

"...My family is still alive. My mom, dad and brother."

"Like I said completely different." Alex walked a little further in when the door opened, he turned and saw Natsu and little Wendy, the ones he knew, along with Carla and Happy. They hadn't seen him yet but the guild members saw them. Lucy suddenly grabbed Natsu by the neck.

"Where have you been Natsu?" She said choking him.

He tried to say something and by the look on his face and the other three, he could tell they were surprised. They seemed to notice something was wrong as soon as Edo-Lucy tried to kill Natsu but they also saw how the others acted and just like with Alex when they saw Wendy's counter part that make it certain for them. They explained the whole Earthland/Edolas thing and the members seemed to understand. Alex chose to make himself known now.

"That saves me the trouble of having to explain it." Alex said walking to Natsu and Wendy.

"Alex? Are you the one we know?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah...that is the other one..." Alex said pointing to the other one that was taking cheerfully to the other members.

"Wait...so you're from Earthland too?" Edo-Lucy asked Alex.

"Yup, just didn't feel like explaining the whole-" Alex was cut off by a roar. All of the Edo-members froze for a moment.

"It's her! Levy, we have to move, now!"

"Right!" A exact copy of the Levy they knew started working on a machine, trying to get it started.

"Who's coming?" Natsu asked.

"Erza Knightwalker." Lucy responded.

"Erza? She's evil here I guess." Alex said.

"She's called the Fairy hunter...she's been trying to destroy us for a while." Edo-Alex said fearfully.

"This isn't good! It's not going to activate in time!" Levy called.

"Is this the end?" Edo-Alex asked, now hiding under a table.

"I'll fight her." Alex said going to the door.

"You can't win!" Edo-Lucy said.

"I think I have a chance." Alex ran out the door before anyone could say another word.

Alex looked up as he came out and saw a blue beast in the sky. It had a huge, angular head with large, white eyes, a pair of wings and long ears, a long tail and small black feet. Atop it was Erza, but dressed differently and had her hair tied back in a knot. She was wearing very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top. As she saw Alex she laughed.

"Are you trying to defend Fairy Tail? Stand down and I'll let you live." Her beast was hovering in the air.

"Sorry, but I don't have any idea what's going on at the moment, so I'm going to help them for now."

"Last chance, stand down. You have no magic equipment, you have no hope of winning!"

"I think I'll manage. Blood Chains!" Alex made the same cut on his right arm appear on his left and two pointed tip appeared, one in each hand.

"What the...how can you do that?" Erza Knightwalker asked clearly confused.

"Doesn't matter." Alex shot the chains around the beast and around her wrists holding them both in place.

She tried fighting against them "You really think you can hold a Legion with these?" The beast started to fight against the chains as well. Just then the vine building that was Fairy Tail burrowed into the ground.

"So that beast is a Legion?"

"Yes and it's strength is more then 10 times the amount of a human like you!"

"It might have the strength of 10 men, but I have the strength of a Dragon!" Alex pulled the chains down and brought the Legion down.

"No way!" Erza said still fighting her binds.

"I have infinite magic. I don't need magic equipment.

"Are you from...Earthland?"

"So you've heard of it? Yes I am." Just then a shadow came over Alex and he found himself pinned to the ground under another Legion's foot. On top of this legion stood a tall male with blue eyes, blond hair in a pompadour style, wearing pink armor.

"Erza...I thought you were called the Fairy Hunter for a reason...and this twerp was giving you trouble?"

"...I didn't need your help Sugarboy...He caught me off guard."

"No...I understand he did take the legion down. He must be strong."

"I am." Alex said as he got his arms free and grabbed the legion's foot that pinned him.

"W-what are you doing?!" Sugarboy shouted at him as he felt the legion move.

"I will not fall to you!" Alex lifted the legion's foot off and got up and threw it of balance. Alex moved back and held his hand up "Blood Blizzard!" Needles of blood flew out towards Erza's no longer bonded legion and Sugarboy's off balance legion. The needles hit the legions and they let out roars.

"I guess we will have to b careful taking you down." Sugarboy said taking to the air on his legion

"Wait!" Erza said jumping to the ground "You say you don't know what's going on, correct?"

"I did. What of it?"

"How about you join up with us, or at least listen to our cause from our leader and the decide who to help?"

"...I guess that sounds fair." Alex said, thinking he might find out where the Fairy Tail he knew was.

"Then hop on." Erza said looking at her legion "It's not too far to the capital." She got back on and Alex got on behind her. The legion took to the air and headed to the capital.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3: The Capital

Alex arrives at the capital and meets Faust, the King of Edolas.

Chapter 3 Start

Alex looked at the passing terrain as he rode on the Legion. Edolas looked very different from Earthland.

"Enjoying the view?" Erza Knightwalker asked.

"It's different then Earthland." He responded "For one there's no floating islands."

"You see that one?" She pointed to a huge one in the distance "That's Extalia, the home of the exceeds and right over the capital. Our plan includes that island."

"Sounds interesting." Alex responded.

"Our King will tell you more when we arrive in the capital."

"Understood."

A few minutes later the capital came into view. It looked like a basic city...except for the huge castle in the middle of it.

"There's the capital." Erza Knightwalker said.

"Like the castle wasn't a dead giveaway..." Alex muttered.

A few minutes later the Legion landed in the courtyard and Erza Knightwalker jumped off.

"Come on."

Alex jumped off too "Legions aren't that comfy."

"You get use to it." Sugarboy's Legion landed beside them and he got off.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sugarboy asked "Bringing an Earthland mage into the castle?"

"It's fine." She said walking towards the door to the castle and Alex started to follow. He followed her through hallway after hallway until they finally came up to a door and Erza Knightwalker pushed it open.

"Your Majesty, I have brought someone you might like to meet." She said. Alex looked at the man by the window and noticed he seemed very old. The man had a white beard, that went down a few inches, and was wearing a brown robe and holding a red handled staff.

"Who is this?" The man asked.

"He's an Earthland mage, and he as able to take a Legion out of the sky with brute strength alone." Erza told him.

"A mage from Earthland? And able to take a Legion from the sky. Tell me boy are you a Dragon Slayer?"

"If I am?" Alex asked.

"Well, that would explain your strong magic, and not to mention your strength."

"I am the Blood Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer?" The man and Erza exchanged a glance "Erza, can I ask you why you bought him here as well?"

"He told me he didn't understand why I was attacking the Fairy Tail guild and no idea what was going on, so I asked him if he wanted to come and listen to our goal and see if he wanted to help with it."

"Having an Earthland mage would help. Fine we will tell him and see if he agrees." He turned to Alex "I am Faust, king of Edolas. You understand Edolas does not have infinite magic like in Earthland, correct?"

"I am aware, but I can still use my full magic." Alex responded.

"For some reason you are able to, but not everyone. We have to buy magic items, that have magic stored within. Are goal is to grant unlimited magic to all of Edolas!"

"And how are you going to do that? By destroying Earthland?" Alex asked

"No, of course not." Faust went over to a window "Come here." Alex walked over "You see that?" Faust said pointing up at a floating island with a giant Lacrima on it.

"A giant Lacrima? What do you plan to do with that?" Alex asked surprised by the size of it.

"You saw the giant island above this castle?" He asked

"I did. It looks as if it has a city on it."

"That is Extalia, where the Exceeds live. They rule over us and kill a citizen if we disobey them."

"Exceeds?" Alex asked "Are they like, cats but with wings?"

"Exactly. We are going to use our weapon, The Dragon Chain Cannon, to pull the giant Lacrima into  
Extalia and destroy it!"

"Whoa, hold on! You're going to destroy a whole city, just because they rule over you? Exceeds aren't as strong as you think!" Alex told him.

"They tell us which citizen is going to die and not long after that one does die! You wouldn't understand seeing as how you've only been here, 1 or 2 days."

"Only a couple hours."

"That further proves my point."

"I've had experience with Exceeds...two of my friends have them as companions."

"You're lying. Exceeds are not commanded by humans!"

"Say what you want but-"

"It doesn't matter what you think, I want to know if you will help us to destroy Extalia or not."

Alex's main goal was to gain information about what happened to the other mages, and he would get it one way or another "Fine. I'll help you gain your infinite magic."

"Good. Come with me Dragon Slayer, I have to address the people of Edolas." He said walking out into the hallway. Alex starts to follow behind him.

"I have a name..." Alex said.

"What is it?"

"Alex."

"I'll have Erza introduce you to the other knights of the capital later, for now I have to show the people our newest knight."

"So in other words you're showing them that I am on their side and will help you gain magic?"

"Yes. But I warn you, betray us and you won't get away free."

"Understood." Alex said rolling his eyes a little.

Faust pushed open two doors that led to the outside to a balcony and motioned for Alex to stay inside for the moment. As soon as Faust went a little further, deafening cheers arose from the people below.

"Citizens of Edolas, I stand before you today to tell you a new era is almost upon us! The Era Of Infinite Magic!" More cheers from the crowd "We will extract the magic from the Lacrima in town and that will last us for ten years, but as my position of King, I promise I will grant you more magic. We will use the giant Lacrima for a way to get more magic!" Cheers yet again "And we have a new knight on our side as well!" He motioned Alex to step up and he came forward. He looked down at all of the people but his eyes instantly focused on a group of three people...and two exceeds. Natsu, Lucy and Wendy stood in the group and their eyes focused back on him. They seem surprised that Alex had 'sided' with the capital. Alex gave them a friendly smile as Faust continued talking "This knight has already proven his strength by pulling a legion out of the air with brute strength!" Their were gasps and surprised chatter going through the crowd "That is why with him on our side we will achieve our goal of infinite magic!" Faust turned and walked back in and Alex followed.

"You didn't tell them the plan to destroy Extalia?" Alex asked confused.

"No. We can't reveal that in case the Exceeds find a way to find out and kill us before we can do that."

"Better safe then sorry."

**-2 days later-**

Alex sat in front of a window looking out at the people rushing room in the night. He hadn't learned anything from the knights or Faust about the other Fairy Tail mages, but tonight they had a meeting and he wanted to make sure it was underway before he tried to listen in. Alex got up after a few minutes and walked towards the meeting room.

"They still don't trust me enough...rightly so seeing as how I'm just trying to get information." Alex talked to himself as he continued through the hallway. Alex kept walking until he came up to a double door, and heard talking from the other side. Alex placed his ear to the door and could hear the words clearly, but not who was saying them.

"So, we need to wait until the second phase is complete before we can destroy Extalia?" A male voice said.

"Correct. We need that magic first, then we can do that." A another male voice said.

"But for now we need to follow her orders...to execute the blond wizard that is with the other two Dragon Slayers...and the one I thought we could get to help us." A female voice said.

"Yes. Losing Alex is no loss we can't make up. Erza you have that job."

"Understood, your Majesty." Erza said, and Alex heard movement. Alex quickly ran through the hall and returned to his seat near the window. As he expected he heard foot steps coming down the hall.

"Here she comes." Alex drew his sword. Erza walked into the room.

"So you're still sitting here Alex?" She asked

"Yes. Is your meeting over now?"

"Yes, it is...but there is a matter we need to attend to right now."

"My execution?" Alex asked still sitting.

"How did you-"

"I was never on your side. I only needed information about the other Earthland mages...sadly I didn't get that."

"So you want to know where they are? They are the giant Lacrima above the capital!"

Alex stood up "Are you serious? Why are you telling me?"

"I am. Information does nothing for a dead man." She said reading her weapon.

Alex smiled and broke the window with his sword "It does if the man is still alive."

"You're never survive the fall." She said smirking.

"I beg to differ." A red chain appeared around Alex's arm "This can be used as a grappling hook as well."

"I won't let you escape-" Erza was cut off as Sugarboy came in.

"Erza, phase two is complete, we have captured the other two Dragon Slayers." He looked at Alex "You still haven't killed him?"

"I haven't had the chance..." She smile and looked at Alex "We have your two friends now, Dragon Slayer. Are you going to abandon them now?"

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

Natsu and Wendy have been captured, how will Alex react.

Chapter 4 Start.

Alex stood ready at the window, watching Erza and Sugarboy.

"Well, are you going to abandon your friends or are you going to give up and let us kill you?" Erza asked.

Alex's mind worked quickly and he tried to find the best way to handle things. He had no idea what these two could do, not to mention he was outnumbered. He sheathed his blade.

"So you give up?" Sugarboy asked "Good choice."

"I'm not sure what you two can do." The chain around Alex's arm disappeared "But I'm also outnumbered, so it's best if I don't fight."

"You're smarter then you look. Sugarboy, place these cuffs on him." She said handing him a pair of thick iron hand cuffs "If you do try and resist we will kill you on the spot." She warned.

"I'm outnumbered." Alex responded. Sugarboy came over to him.

"Put your hands out." He ordered. Alex did as told, but he grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder and out the broken window!

"And now I'm not outnumbered."

She shook her head "But you can't defeat me, the strongest of the Edolas Army Knights!"

"That might be true, but then again I only need to free the others. So..." Alex dashed at her and his claws appeared "Claws Of The Blood Dragon!" She got ready to defend and Alex slid on the ground and went in between her legs. He got up and the claws disappeared he turned back and pointed his palm at her "Blood Lance!" A lance shot out of his hand, hitting her chest armor and knocking her to the ground from the impact "So, I don't need to defeat you, just get you out of my way." Alex started running down the halls. He ran for 25 minutes until he couldn't hear footsteps coming after him.

"All right then...I just need to find Natsu and Wendy now...in this huge castle...well I'm sure the dungeon might be under ground, so I just need to find a stairwell." Alex started his search for a stairs leading down.

"Dammit...where do they put the stairs in a place like this?!" Alex shouted to himself. He had been walking around for 15 minutes, avoiding members of the Edolas Royal Army.

"Screw it, I'll take the other way down." Alex's Claws appeared and he broke the floor under him. And he jumped into the hole that was created. He looked around and saw that all around him were members of the army.

"Fuck..." Alex muttered as he looked for the way out.

"You're the one Erza told us about!" One of the soldiers shouted at him.

"Most likely." Alex responded. About 25 soldiers were in this room and they all took their weapons which consisted of swords, rods, and other weapons.

"Come peacefully or else!" the one that seemed to be the leader said to him.

"In Edolas you don't have an infinite amount of magic...correct?"

"Yes, and you are a threat to our plan."

"That is most likely true...but I can easily defeat you. I have infinite magic!" Alex said.

"But you are outnumbered!"

"Numbers mean nothing to me." Alex appeared in front of the leader "Even more true when I just need to escape." He stabbed him in the stomach and threw him over to the side, opening the door that was behind him and ran out. The other members came after him.

"They make this too easy." Alex said with a smile on his face. He turned around, still running, and took a breath "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" He shot the beam down the hall and heard the members of the army shout in pain "Never chase a Dragon Slayer down a narrow hallway." Alex turned and kept running.

He finally had found a stair case and he ran down as fast as he could. He reached the bottom and the whole area shook. Alex kept his balance and looked around.

"That was odd." The area around here looked like the basement. There were stone pillars leading different ways, but Alex kept walking straight and after a moment took off running.

"This looks a place where a dungeon would be. I have to hurry and find Wendy and Natsu before-" Alex stopped in the middle of his sentence and saw two people in front of him engaged in combat. They both turned to him. The two people were both Erza!

"...Erza Knightwalker...and you're Scarlet...the one from Earthland right?" Alex asked the one wearing the armor he recognized.

She gave a quick nod "Yeah...You're here to Alex?"

"Yes...I've been in Edolas for a while...I just got here."

"Traitor!" Knightwalker shouted as she dashed at Alex with her lance ready. Erza Scarlet stopped it.

"Alex, go on ahead! Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Wendy are already there!"

"Understood." Alex ran past them "Also Knightwalker, I told you I was never your ally" he called running. Alex slowed to a walk and heard footsteps and on instinct he moved into the shadows. Natsu, Lucy and Gray ran by, but Wendy stayed back talking to Carla.

"Carla, we'll head to Extalia."

"Are you crazy?! No humans are allowed up there!"

"She's right Wendy." Alex says coming from the shadows.

"Alex!" Wendy shouted startled.

"Yup. I'm here."

"Why did you join up with the-" She started

"I didn't. I was using them to find out information. I did not betray you."

"So you know-"

"That they are going to use their weapon The Dragon Chain Cannon to crash the floating island with the giant Lacrima into Extalia to destroy not only the island but also the lives of the citizens of Magnolia that were turned into the Lacrima. Yes, I know that."

She looked at him in surprise "You do know their plan. I want to go to Extalia because they need to be warned that the capital is planning on destroying their home!"

"I don't understand how you can be so kind Wendy." Alex paused for a minute "Go and warn them then...I'm going to go and have a word with the King." Alex said going back towards the stairs.

Alex got back to the hallways, but he knew his location now. He had seen a stone door with runes on it and that it always had guards around it, if he was correct the Dragon Chain Cannon would be in here and so would the King. He walked down the hall where the door was located and as he expected there were guards, four of them. As the guards saw him they got in a defensive stance.

"It's you! Stop right there!"

Alex obeyed and smirked "Is something wrong?"

"You're a traitor to the capital and are to be captured and executed!"

"I'm not going to get executed." Alex drew his sword "But stand in my way and I'll be sure that all four of you do."

"You don't scare us, and besides there are at least 100 more soldiers inside, you have no chance!"

"Move aside or die where you stand. You're choice."

"We won't move! Attack!" The four knights dashed at Alex.

"I gave you a chance." Alex rose his hand "Blood Blizzard!" Needles of blood flew from Alex's hand and stabbed into the knights, halting their advance and taking them to their knees. Small drops of blood were coming from where the needles were sticking out.

"Now, stay down and I won't kill you." Alex walked past them and the door automatically opened. Alex walked into the dark room and all of the soldiers turned and readied their weapons, points aimed at him. Alex ignored them as he walked to the middle of the room and looked at the machine that stood in front of him and in front of the machine stood the King Of Edolas, Faust.

"Lower your weapons. He's an ally" Faust told the soldiers. They obeyed

"I don't think if I was your ally you would send Erza to try and kill me."

"We had no choice. The Queen of the Exceeds commanded it, and we had no choice but to execute you, or be punished!"

"I told you that Exceeds have no power expect the ability to fly, other then that they are powerless!"

"We can't take risks when our plans are so close to being completed!"

"By targeting Fairy Tail, your plans were already destined to fail."

"We haven't fallen yet. Alex, join forces with me again and help us destroy Extalia and gain infinite magic."

"I decline. I won't get you infinite magic, but I will grant you death." Alex made his claws appeared. The soldiers got ready.

"Do you understand what you just said to me?"

"I'll grant you death."

"You could be executed just for saying does words to me. Last chance. Join me and I'll forget that you said those words."

"I was not and never will be on your side. No matter what."

"Then you've made your choice. Kill him!" The soldiers charged.

Alex stopped 5 soldiers that attacked his front but he felt metal enter his back. He pushed the ones at his front away and jumped away from the biggest group.

"Blood Chain!" The chain appeared around his arm and he threw it into the air and it stuck into the roof. He pulled the chain and it retracted towards the tip, pulling him up. He looked down and saw a good 200, at least, soldiers below him.

"This is not going to be easy..." Alex jumped to the wall, and jumped off of it, going towards the ground and took down a number of soldiers with just the speed he had going. He stood up and was instantly surrounded again. He blocked an attack from the front and once again felt a blade enter his back.

"I stop one attack and another one connects. Fine..." Alex's chest, arms and legs got covered in blood, that hardened. "Blood Armor." He muttered as he swung on of his claws back, connecting and ripping out one of the soldiers throats. The other soldiers quickly moved back, afraid of him, now seeing what he could do. His eyes had turned red, which hadn't happened since he gain control of his magic.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Sanguis' Blood Lust." Alex said calmly, licking the blood off his claw. All the soldiers and Faust himself were stunned.

"This move makes me think of one thing. Bloodshed. This move makes me merciless and shed as much blood as possible. It is the perfect move to use against fools such as yourselves." Alex was not in complete control of himself, but he did activate the move himself, mostly to scare the soldiers away from him.

"You're...a monster!" Faust shouted at him.

"Thank you for noticing...Now, let's shed some blood shall we?" Alex appeared in front of one of the soldiers and cut them in half. The two halves fell without a sound. The other soldiers hurried away from him.

"This still isn't enough blo-" Alex's eyes changed back to to blue "Went a little over board there..." Alex said placing his claw against his head "Maybe I shouldn't use such a dangerous move here."

"Don't just stand around! Kill-" Faust was cut off as the door opened again. Erza Knightwalker walked in dragging both Natsu and Gray, who were both tied up, into the room.

"Knightwalker!" Alex shouted angrily. She gave him a glance then turned to Faust.

"You're Majesty. The key to activate the Dragon Chain Cannon has been destroyed, but this kid here." She said lifting Gray to his feet "Can and will make us a new one." She cut the ropes around him and grabbed Natsu, placing her sword at his neck.

"Looks like I have no choice." Gray said walking forward. Alex took a step forward then felt something hard bash his head. He fell from the sudden impact and before he could react his arms had been tied.

"Good job Knightwalker." Faust said turning to Alex "Take him out of here and execute him." Two soldiers lifted him to his feet and made him start walking. Whatever Alex's hands were tied with, not to mention the head injury, were suppressing his magic. They head him to the stone door.

"Alex!" Gray said turning.

"I'll be fine." Alex called back just as the stone door closed behind him.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5: Return To Earthland

The Dragon Chain Cannon activates.

Chapter 5 Start

The two guards were leading Alex down a hallway.

"So...where are you taking me?" Alex asked calmly.

"To be killed." One answered him matter of factually.

"But where do you execute people in this castle?"

"Does it really matter? Once you're dead it won't matter."

"That might be true, but I highly doubt I'm going to die."

"And who's going to save you? Two of your friends were captured by Erza and the others are no where to be seen. So what are you going to do?"

"That's a good question." Alex swung his head back and bashed one of the guards in the face. He stumbled back and Alex spun around and kicked the other one in the stomach "Most likely get away from you two." Alex said as he took off down the hall.

"Stop!" He heard footsteps behind him.

"Like I'll listen to you..." Alex muttered as he continued running. As he ran he tried to get the ropes around his wrists off, with no success "For people with no magic, their ropes are pretty strong." He had no choice but to try and lose the two guards that were chasing him. He ran into a hall way that led to a door and with his arms behind his back he couldn't open it.

"We have you now!" Alex turned and the two guards were standing there.

"I'm not about to die here." Alex dashed at them but the whole castle started to shake and the movement sent him off balance and into a wall. The two guards lost there balance and fell over each other. The castle stops shaking just as suddenly as it started.

"It's activated!" One of the guards said happily.

"That means our plan is close to completion." The other one said.

Alex got back to his feet and looked at them "Do you mean The Dragon Chain Cannon?"

One of them looked at him and smirked "Exactly. Now we have to capture you and make sure you can't ruin our plans." Alex looked around and saw one escape route.

"Not the best plan." Alex jumped and kicked a nearby window breaking it and cutting his foot a lot.

"This isn't a jump you can survive if you jump. It's three stories high." One of the guards said.

"I'm a risk taker." Alex said as he jumped onto the windowsill.

"You really are crazy aren't you?" The other guard asked.

"You could call me crazy...but I prefer to not think of myself that way." Alex jumped from the window and fell towards the ground.

"Now or never." Alex managed to get close to the wall and hold the ropes against the wall so the force of the wall going across the rope might break them off. After a few seconds the ropes snapped off and Alex made one of his claws appeared and he stabbed it into the castle wall, trying to slow his decent. Alex started to slow and his feet touched ground softly.

"Now I have the ropes off...Natsu and Gray are captured...the Dragon Chain Cannon is active...what can I do about this?" Alex went through his choices and decided Natsu and Gray would be fine and instead he would check on his other ally. He jumped onto a low roof of part of the castle, and kept jumping to higher and higher ledges, until he was at the highest point of the castle. He looked up and saw the floating island that was Extalia. A red chain appeared around Alex's right arm.

"Let's hope she's all right." Alex spun the chain over his head then threw it high in to the air towards the floating island. It wrapped around a tree.

"Retract." Alex muttered and instantly the chain retracted, pulling him upwards. He got onto the island and looked around. There was a forest of trees and one odd house in the distance, but he knew where he had to go. He had to go to where he could see the top of a castle.

"That must be the Kingdom Of Extalia, and the place where Wendy would have most likely gone." Alex starts to walk along the island when he hears something and looks in the distance and with his dragon slayed enhanced vision he can make something out. The island that the giant Lacrima has three figures on it. Gajeel, Happy and another Exceed, and Gajeel and the other Exceed are fighting.

"Well, that's interesting." Alex mutters as he runs through the forest towards the castle. As he runs he notices no noises or sounds around him.

"Does nothing live in this forest?" Alex looked around then continued on "Are exceeds the only living things that exist up here?" Alex got through the forest and came up to an open gate and a huge wall.

"I could go through the gate...but I have a better idea." Alex jumped onto the wall and then started jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He eventually reached the centre of town where Carla and Wendy were surrounded by the other Exceeds and Wendy was trying to convince them that the Capital was going to attack and destroy them. The Exceeds started shouting at her saying their queen would protect them and then they started throwing rocks at her. Alex decided to take action.

"Blood Dome!" Alex said as blood shot from his hand surrounding Wendy and Carla, protecting them from further harm. The Exceeds looked up and saw Alex.

"You should refrain from throwing rocks at people." Alex said with a smirk.

"Who are you, a friend of hers?!" One of the exceeds called out.

"Correct." Alex allowed the dome to disappear. Wendy looked up.

"Alex, you came after us?"

"No...well I guess so, I mostly came to see how you were doing...and to warn you the Dragon Chain Cannon is active and if you stay here you are in danger."

"You must be unaware of our queen's power! She'll stop any attack the capital can throw at us." Another Exceed calls out to him.

"You're queen is just as useless as all of you. You're all a weak race compared to Earthland mages."

"How dare you insult our queen! Once shes done with the capital she\ll deal if you next."

Alex shakes his head "Bring it on. I'm not afraid of your queen."

"When you see her power you will beg for forgiveness!"

"Stop this now." A voice came from the direction the castle was in. There was a group of 5 Exceeds. $ elders and the one in the middle was white and wearing a fancy gown.

"Queen! Are you here to punish this human for what he said about you?"

"No...I must admit to you all what I have done." The exceeds listened to what their queen had to say, but Alex wasn't interested in the least. He jumped off the roof, landing beside Wendy.

"I'm going to check on the Dragon Chain Cannon. Hopefully it can still be stopped."

"All right." She responded and Alex took off towards the gate.

He had ran through the forest of trees and stopped at the edge.

"Why have you been following me since I left the city?" Alex asked starting to walk again.

"You were aware I was following you?" A voice asked from behind.

"I am always aware when I'm being followed...even if the one that is following me isn't touching the ground." Alex turned around to come face to face with a dark red Exceed.

"So you even noticed that I see. How were you aware I was following you?"

"I'm a Dragon Slayer, I have enhanced sight, smell, and hearing."

"Makes sense. Now I have a question for you. Why would you come up to Extalia, just to warn your ally, and show yourself to all the exceeds?"

"She's an ally and she was telling the truth. Extalia is going to be destroyed if nothing is done." Alex started walking again and the dark red Exceed hovered to his side.

"That's the only reason?"

"Yes. Why are you asking this anyway."

"I'm just surprised that you came up here to help warn the Exceeds and help your ally."

"I never said I was here to help convince the Exceeds."

"You were worried of what the Exceeds might do to her if they thought she was lying, so you came up here and said what you did about the capital's weapon, to help and to make them understand they are in danger."

"Who are you anyway?" Alex asked

"I was wondering when you would asked that, I am-" Alex cut him off by running to the edge of the floating island "Hey, I was about to answer you!"

"No time for that...look." The Exceed followed Alex's gaze and saw the floating island with the lacrima was coming toward Extalia.

"So they really do have a weapon like that."

"We need to stop it, before-" A roar filled the air and Alex looked down to see a Legion fly up, in between the island and Extalia, and on it's back was Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and one of the Edolas members. They were pushing against the island, trying to hold it back, and the Legion was nearly touching Extalia now.

"Looks like it's time to defend." Alex jumped and landed onto the Legion.

"Alex, you managed to survive." Gray said, straining, trying to hold the island back along with the Legion and the others.

"I told you I would be fine." Alex started to push against the island as well, to try and help.

"We can't give up! We need to give it our all no matter what!" Erza called out to the others. The island was still pushing against them and making slow progress, but it wouldn't stop completely. Suddenly something flew through the air and hit the island trying to stop it, another Exceed. Suddenly another Exceed came and hit the island, and another until each and every Exceed was pushing against the island. Even the queen came and started pushing against the island. Finally after a few tense moments the island had stopped completely, Extalia was saved. Alex moved his hands from the island and jumped back onto Extalia. The dark red exceed stood on the ground beside him.

"Looks like you and your friend were telling the truth."

"I'm aware of that." Alex muttered.

The black and white Exceed Gajeel had been fighting was floating to the side talking to them when a white Legion came near and Mystogan was standing on it. He removed his hood to reveal a face with blue hair and red markings. The Black and white Exceed, that was also as tall as a human at this point, smiled.

"Prince! The Prince of Edolas has returned!"

"Yes. Panther Lily, I've returned."

Panther Lily smiled wider, but suddenly a beam of energy shot through his stomach and he fell from the sky. Everyone looked to see what had happened. There was an army of Legions coming at them, and in the lead was none other then Erza Knightwalker and on the other Legions were members of the royal army.

"We just stopped their plan...and now they're attacking us again?" Alex muttered to himself "Then I guess we have no choice and have to take them out." Alex took a few steps back, then ran towards theddd

"Alex, what are you doing?!" Natsu called out. Alex didn't respond as one of the Legions flew in his path. He landed on it's head and kicked the army member in the face, and off the side of the Legion.

"Blood Chains!" Alex shot the chains around the Legion's neck and pulled to the right, forcing it to turn and crash into another Legion. Alex jumped back onto Extalia, watching the two Legions fall from the sky. He looked around and noticed Erza Scarlet and Knightwalker were on another island fighting, and Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were on the ground fighting what looked to be a mechanical dragon.

"What are you going to do now?" Alex turned and saw the red Exceed standing behind him.

"Why are you so concerned about my actions?"

"I can't take an interest in one of the two humans that have been to Extalia in the last while?"

"Do whatever you want. I have a choice here. I could take out more members of the army, I could help Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel...or I could just watch how it plays out." Alex looks down and right by the capital a building comes from the ground, and people run out, weapons ready.

"Or I could help the members of the Edolas Fairy Tail fight against the army." Alex looked around and decided quickly how to get down. He jumped off Extalia and onto another Mounted Legion. The rider turned but couldn't react before Alex drew his sword and held it against his throat.

"You see where that fighting is happening? Take me down there if you value your life."

The rider nodded and started to go down towards the fight. As the rider was about to land the Legion Alex spoke up.

"That's close enough." Alex said bashing the back of the rider's hit with his sword's hilt, knocking him out. Alex jumped down and surveyed the battle. So far it looked like Edo-Fairy Tail was winning. The army had them outnumbered, but Fairy Tail wouldn't give in.

"I-it's you again." Alex turned around to see his Edolas self, hiding behind the Fairy Tail building. "I thought Knightwalker k-killed you."

"I'm not easy to take down...why are you hiding?"

"Well you see...I'm not strong enough to do anything...and I hate fighting."

Alex chuckled a little "We're not anything alike. I was able to take a dragon down...and I like fighting."

"How can you like blood shed? Wait...you took out a dragon?"

"I could down the dragon that taught me my Blood magic. And I like battle, because it's the only thing that can push me to my limits...at times anyway."

"But still..."

"Like I said, we are completely different." Alex dashed towards the battle, kicking the face of the first army member that got in his range. He made his claws appear and ran through the crowd, cutting anyone within range.

"Fighting magic less opponents isn't even fun..." Alex muttered. He heard an explosion from where he saw Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. He left the rest of the army to Fairy Tail as he ran towards where the sound had come from. When he arrived he saw the three Dragon Slayers were on the ground, and the mechanical dragon had changed. It looked up and saw Alex.

"You managed to escape execution?" Faust's came from the dragon.

"So you're controlling it." Alex muttered "Yes I escaped, you need to invest some funds to train your army better...then again you are no match for infinite magic users."

"Really? Look around your three Dragon Slayer friends are down. I've already won!"

"Down? I think they'll on their feet."

"Huh?" The dragon's head moved and looked at the three Dragon Slayers that were now up.

"You have four Dragon Slayers around at the moment, and if I'm correct, I'm not even needed."

"You underestimate me!" Alex smiled as Gajeel jumped into the air and used his iron to hold the Dragon's foot to the ground.

"Wendy, Help Natsu defeat this thing, while I have it pinned!" Gajeel shouted.

"Right!" Natsu ran and hit the dragon, sending himself into the air "Wendy use your roar on me!"

"Roar Of The Sky Dragon!" She shot the tornado like roar at Natsu, sending him at the mechanical dragon, spinning. Natsu made fire surround him.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Edge!" Natsu broke through the dragon's chest and out the other side holding Faust. Natsu rose him up and rose his fist as well.

"No...you're not even worth it." He threw him on the ground then collapsed from magic use. Gajeel and Wendy fell as well.

Alex jumped down and walked over to Faust.

"We weren't underestimating you. It's like I said, I wasn't even needed."

**-30 minutes later-**

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel had gotten up and went to the capital's city while Alex checked the fights. Edo-Fairy Tail had defeated the royal army, Faust has been defeated and Erza Scarlet managed to defeat Knightwalker.

"The capital is defeated." Alex muttered walking into the capital city. He heard noises near the centre of town and went to see what it was. The sight had surprised him, but he found it a little funny as well. Natsu was posing as the 'mastermind' behind the reason that the floating islands started to fall and from what Alex heard from the Edo-Fairy Tail, all magic had been taken from Edolas. Suddenly Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Alex's body started to glow. Alex saw Mystogan standing in town.

"Now evil beings! I banish you back to the world you came from!"

"What horrible acting..." Alex said as he and the others started to float upwards, towards a rift that would send them back to Earthland. Alex's body entered and he found himself in a wooded area along with Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Carla, and all of the other Exceeds. They explained that what happened was that all living beings that had magic stored into them was being rejected out of Edolas, instead of being sucked in like Magnolia had been, and they all had magic inside of their bodies. They said that they had to go and find all the Exceeds they had sent to Earthland before, Alex had no idea what they meant, but they took to the air and flew.

"That means Magnolia is safe?" Wendy asked.

"Should be." Alex responded "The Lacrima was a magic object made of humans."

"We should go and check on that now." Erza said

"Wait a minute where is he?" Gajeel asked looking around.

"Where is who?" Lucy asked.

"My cat!"

"You mean me?" A small black and white cat, which was Panther Lily, stepped out of a bush holding a rope that lead into the bushes. Gajeel grabbed him and hugged him, which was really unlike him. After he put him down he spoke.

"I found someone suspicious. Come on out." He said pulling the rope.

"A big catch already? That's my cat for you!" Gajeel boasted.

A girl with white hair, and blue eyes fell out of the bushes, her hands tied. She was wearing a blue dress as well.

"I'm not suspicious, I'm a member of Fairy Tail too." She said. Natsu, Erza, Gray and happy started at her in surprise.

"Lisanna..." Natsu muttered.

Lisanna looked Panther Lily "What;s with this cat? Are you an Exceed?"

"I am Panther Lily." He responded.

Gajeel suddenly got defensive "What's yer problem? You talkin' crap 'bout my cat?!"

"But that's impossible..." Gray uttered.

"Lisanna!" Erza said.

"My...somehow Edolas Lisanna..." Carla started

"Came with us?!" Lucy finished.

"What'll we do?" Wendy asked worried. Alex stood there really confused.

Lisanna looked up at Natsi and they held eye contact for a moment before she jumped at Natsu, pulling Panther Lily off the ground, and put her tied wrists around his neck in a hug.

"Natsu!" She called as they both fell.

"Finally I get to see you...I get to see the real Natsu." she said with wet eyes. Suddenly she was off Natsu and grabbed Happy.

"Happy!" She said rubbing her cheek against his, in a hug "It's me, Lisanna!"

She turned to Gray and Erza "And Gray, Erza... How long has it been? Wow, this brings back so much!" She turned to Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Me "These are new guild members, I gather? A little Wendy...and Lucy?"

"Hold on a sec...Don't tell me you're..." Gray muttered "Our Lisanna?"

She smiled and nodded "Yeah."

"No way!" Lucy said, surprised.

Natsu and Happy suddenly shouted happily "You came from the dead?!" Natsu shouted

Erza grabbed them both and pulled them back "Hold it! We all thought you died two years ago. I can't believe you're back from the dead."

Lisanna looked down "I never died." She explained how when she was thought to have died she got sucked into one of the rifts, and awoke in Edolas, where their Lisanna had died. She stayed there for the two years and stayed with the Fairy Tail of that world with Mirajane and Elfman of Edolas, who Alex now understood that Lisanna was Mirajane and Elfman's sister, and when she saw Earthland Natsu she stayed quiet, not wanting to hurt the Edo-versions of her siblings, but she was forced to return to Earthland when all living beings with magic got sucked back here. They decided they would go to the grave yard where Elfman and Mirajane were, visiting Lisanna's grave. Alex decided he didn't want to be part of the tearful reunion, and as they went to the grave yard Alex, spilt off without them noticing and went into the forest. He walked for a couple minutes before he noticed something was floating at eye level a few feet in front of him and he looked up. It was the red Exceed he had talked to in Edolas. They both stayed silent, making eye contact, neither one making a move. Then as if they had just finished talking, Alex walked towards him, and as Alex walked beside him, the exceed turned and went with him.

Chapter 5 End

**Note: For the whole Lisanna returning part, I used the episode, almost word per word. I have most episodes downloaded, so I can use them when needed...and now I start the main storyline of Part 2 of the Blood Dragon Slayer.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Memory

Alex decides to stop putting something off, and to get it over with.

Chapter 6

Alex returned to Fairy Tail, with the red Exceed, who he now knew was named Dai. As he got to the front door he saw Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, along with Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman. Alex walked in and sat down and as soon as the others walked in the other members looked, and surprised looks came over their faces as they saw Lisanna. They all looked surprised and before they could move Erza stepped forward and explained, about Edolas and Lisanne's return. Alex spaced out, not needing to hear the whole story again. Alex sat for a while, in hid own mind, until Dai spoke to him.

"You seem bored."

"My excitement lies in work and fighting. If there's none of that, I'm usually bored."

"You seem less...happy then most of the others here."

"Less sociable, that's all." Alex said "And trust me I have my reasons."

"I'm sure you do. People don't usually grow up as anti-social as you."

Before Alex could respond he heard Lisanne talking to some of the guild members about Edolas and when she told them what Edo-Natsu was like they laughed.

"Natsu was weak! Now that's funny!" Marco says.

"Was there an Edolas version of Alex?" one of them asked.

"Yeah. He hated fighting, wasn't really that strong but he was always cheerful."

The guild broke into laughter and many of the members fell to the floor from laughing so hard.

"Their reaction should tell you how I usually am." Alex said to Dai.

"I have some idea what your personality is like."

"But not completely."

"Hey Alex, who's that Exceed?" Wendy said coming up to them.

"I am Dai. Alex's partner."

She smiled "So Alex has a partner now?"

"Yes he does, I am Alex's faithful partner!"

"Even though you've known me for less then a day." Alex spoke up.

"But I can tell you're going to be an interesting one to stay with."

"You can't possibly tell that within knowing me for a few hours."

Wendy let out a little giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" Dai asked

"Because you two are already arguing. You're pretty much already friends."

"You call this friendship?" Dai asked. Alex got up and walked towards the doors.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Since you're my 'faithful' partner you should know where it is too." Dai started to follow Alex.

They arrived at Alex's house and Dai looked around.

"So this is your house?"

"My rented house. I don't own it yet."

"But you plan to. Soon."

"Do you not have any family?"

"Nope. My family died when I was 5."

He goes silent for a second "I'm...sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Being sorry won't bring them back and I get my vengeance."

"You got back at the person who did it?"

"Person. No. No person killed my family. The Blood Dragon, Sanguis did. He attacked my village, killed my parents and all of my friends and destroying my village. Leaving me as one of the two survivors."

"One of the-"

"My brother was the other one. He joined a Dark guild and he died by my hand."

"You killed your own brother?"

"He wanted me dead. I had to kill him to protect myself and my friends."

"That seems a little...harsh."

"He attacked me. I killed him and ended the suffering he endured thanks to Sanguis."

"But don't you feel bad that you killed him?"

"No. I think of it as doing him a favour." I lie on my bed. "His suffering ended there. I still have years to get through, knowing my family died." Alex said all of this with a calm, voice.

"You are different then many humans."

"Many humans don't have their parents eaten alive in front of them." Alex closed his eyes and fell asleep with in minutes.

Alex opened his eyes and was in complete darkness. Or so he thought.

"It must be really late...or really early if I can't even see my ceiling." He muttered as he moved his hand to his eyes. He saw his hand and knew something was wrong.

"It's not dark...the roof is just black..." Alex was on his feet in an instant. He was in a completely black room "No...what is this? Why am I here now!?"

"This is the last time you will be here." Alex turned and saw a crimson figure, it stood up and towered above him and was covered in scales.

"Explain how you managed to survive Sanguis!" Alex shouted at him.

"I am not alive. You killed me, and this is the last thing I can do before I disappear for good."

"Just leave now, and let me live the rest of my life in peace."

"You're life is not and never will be peaceful. I am here to give you back the memories of the move I taught you, and then the I will give one memory from me that is buried in the deepest depths of your mind, that you would never get by yourself. The Final Memory."

"I don't want this memory of yours. It is not needed."

"You are in danger and so are your friends. I'm giving you a chance to stop a disaster that came from you killing me. You have undone the seal."

"Seal? And why do you want to help me?"

"I don't. I decided you should have at least the smallest chance to survive."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"When you awake you will see. And this is the last you will hear of me." He disappeared.

"Good riddance."

Alex awoke and he realized he had more moves now, but then flashes from images appeared, blood, a kid, Sanguis.

"Was that kid me? If so what is this memory about?" Alex got up and saw Dai sleeping on the dresser "How can he be comfortable like that?" Alex left the house.

At 9pm most of the Fairy Tail members were already at the guild. Alex and Dai however were not. At 10pm The doors opened and Dai came in alone.

"Have any of you seen Alex today?" He called out.

"He hasn't been here all day...Have you not seen him?" Natsu asked

"I woke up and he was gone."

"Don't worry about him." Makarov said from the upstairs "Alex always wanders off, he'll return soon enough. Like Makarov said Alex did return. Three hours later Alex walked into the guild, dusty and blood stained. His skin was covered in cuts and bruises and dried blood was in his hair and on his face. He walked in and sat at a table. Dai noticed him walk in and flew over to the table he was sitting at.

"Alex, Where did you go and why did you leave with out telling anyone?" He paused "And why are you so beaten up?" Natsu and Gray walked over to hear the reason to.

"Getting caught in landslides will do this to you." He said making eye contact with Dai.

"You got caught in a landslide?" Wendy asked, overhearing the talk.

"No. Landslides. More then one."

"How did you manage that?" Gray asked "After the first one you should have left the area!"

"Where did you go?" Natsu asked.

"Ah, Alex you've returned!" Makarov called as he walked over.

"Yes. I have."

"Would you mind telling me where you went?"

"My village."

"I thought you said it was destroyed." Dai said.

"Yup. I went there and made graves for each and every citizen that lived there. I decided to get it over with or I would just keep putting it off. I was cutting the stone and it cause landslides and gave me all if these wounds."

"You made graves for everyone?"

"They deserve to be remembered in someway and no one else is going to made the graves for them."

"We could have helped if you asked!" Gray said.

"My village, My burden." Alex paused as he went through his memories, that kid. He closed his eyes and saw it clearly. That kid was not him. It was someone else, but why was the kid with Sanguis as well... Alex suddenly realized as a memory so big sudden appeared in his mind. He stood up and slammed the table, without meaning to. Everyone stared at him.

"Makarov...gather the strongest mages of this guild. I need to train myself...or else a disaster will fall upon me and all I care about."

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7: Warnings

Alex's full memory had finally awakened.

Chapter 7 Start

Alex sat silently, not listening to the questions that he was being asked.

"Alex, why do you want to fight against the strongest mages in the guild." Makarov asked, not getting an answer.

"Something's wrong. I can see in your eyes that you're scared of something." Erza said looking into his eyes. Alex didn't respond but looked up at her "What is bothering you?"

Alex kept his eyes on her then looked back down.

"Alex, we're trying to help you!" Natsu shouted. Alex once again looked up and muttered one word.

"Sanguis..."

"What about him?" Erza asked "You killed him." Alex nodded.

"So what;s the problem?!" Gray asked.

Alex once again remained silent.

"Alex! I challenge you to a fight! If I win you will tell us what's wrong!" Natsu shouted.

Alex looked at him and stood up, walking towards the back exit of Fairy Tail, then looked at Natsu and made a motion for him to follow.

They go out and Natsu goes to one side and Alex to the other.

"I'm going to make you tell us what's bothering you!" Natsu told him.

Alex would usually give a remark but this time he stayed silent, as he got into into position. No one announced their battle to begin but Natsu attacked first.

"Iron Fist Of The Fire Dragon!" He ran at Alex, fist aflame, and Alex's claws appeared and he grabbed Natsu's fist. He twisted his arm and kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and hitting him to the ground.

Natsu got up "Then try this!" He took a breath "Roar Of The Fire Dragon!" The fire shot towards Alex.

Alex.

"Blood Dragon Shield." Alex muttered as the shield formed in front of him. The fire hit it and spread in all directions.

"You're not even attacking Alex, just defending!" Dai called out "Attack!"

Alex turned to him for a moment then turned back to Natsu.

"Okay...fine." Alex said quietly as blood started going around his right arm "A move that I adapted into my own version." The blood formed the shape of a drill around his arm "Blood Dragon Horn." Alex appeared behind Natsu and stabbed through his shoulder, but he did hold back so not to cripple Natsu. Natsu turned and swung a flaming foot at Alex, which connected and Alex got sent back.

"Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shot the red beam at Natsu, and he tried to dodge but it hit his leg, taking him from the air and crashing into the ground.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" Natsu said looking at Alex, then realizing he was in trouble. Dark red markings started to appear over Alex's body, giving his body the look of being bloody.

"Dragon Force." Alex appeared behind Natsu again and punched him skyward, then drew his sword and jumped up himself, and moved faster then the naked eye could see. Alex landed and Natsu landed flat on his back, cut and bloody.

"It's useless. Training against other mages can't help me. I need to train myself." Alex jumped onto the Fairy Tail roof, then off there and seemed to have disappeared.

Wendy had healed Natsu's wounds, and they were now in the Fairy Tail guild building.

"What do you think was bugging Alex so much?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know...it has something to do with Sanguis, he uttered the name." Gray pointed out

"Knowing him...he's disappeared for a while now." Lucy said.

"So Alex disappears a lot?" Dai asked.

"Yes...it gets a little annoying at times." Erza answered "It's worse when we need him, but he can't be found..."

**-2 Weeks Later.-**

Since no news had been heard of Alex, Fairy Tail decided to start a search to try and find him. Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Dai were looking around the nearby forest, but if Alex was in here it wasn't going to be easy since the forest was so big.

"Do you think Alex is in danger and that's why he hasn't made it back yet?" Wendy asked.

"More likely he's killed anyone that's found him and tried to cause him harm." Carla said.

"I wish Alex would stop disappearing like this, and would just tell us what's bugging him." Natsu shouted. Natsu stopped and sniffed the air.

"Alex's scent! It's faint but it's here!" Natsu said taking off in a sprint.

"Natsu, wait!" Wendy called starting off after him. Wendy caught up to him in front of a waterfall and sitting underneath the flow of the water was Alex.

"Hey Alex!" Natsu called and Alex didn't move "ALEX!" After a moment Alex stood up and took a step backwards, out of the water. His back was bare and the scars he got from Sanguis were in view. Alex rubbed his face, getting water off. Alex turned to them and the look in his eyes was like the Alex they knew.

"Yes?" He didn't seemed surprised to see them at all.

"What do you mean yes? You disappeared for 2 weeks!"

"I'm aware of that Natsu. I was planning to return in the next little while. I've been out here clearing my mind and preparing to tell all of you what was bothering me. Return to Fairy Tail, I'll return within the next 24 hours."

"But Alex-" Dai started.

"Return to the guild. The longer you distract me the longer it will take."

"Come on. Let's go." Natsu said turning away.

"Natsu...you're accepting it?" Wendy asked surprised.

"When Alex decides something, you can't change his mind. Come on."

"Okay..." Wendy says following Natsu.

**-4 Hours Later-**

Alex came through the guild doors and was instantly confronted by Natsu.

"Now tell us what was bugging you!"

"I will, just gather the other members of our team." Alex said as he walked to a table. Team Natsu, and Makarov came to the table.

"Going to tell us what was-" Gray started.

"Yes. Just sit and listen." Alex cut him off "I guess the place to start is when I went to bed last night. Sanguis appeared to me like he did before, but this was his spirit, more or less. Anyway he told me that when I awoke I would have all my memories back, including one I got from him, that I would never be able to access myself. I saw a kid, and Sanguis. The kid was about 2 and it seemed Sanguis was fathering her, like he did me. That kid is another Blood Dragon Slayer, but Sanguis sealed her, afraid of how fast she was gaining strength, and the seal would remain until Sanguis died...which I caused. Now the Sealed Blood Dragon Slayer, who still thinks of Sanguis as a father is targeting me, and he is much stronger then me. I left and cleared my mind, practised my moves. When she attacks, I'll be ready."

Silence came for a while and Natsu suddenly broke it.

"Wait, you said she and her...does that mean that the other Blood Dragon Slayer is a girl?"

"Yes. It's a female."

"Do you have any idea what she looks like?" Erza asked.

"No...I'm sure I'll know when she attacks me."

"But Alex, she's a Blood Dragon Slayer too! By the time you realize it's her, you might be dead!" Wendy told him.

"I'll notice before I die. Trust me."

**-A few weeks pass-**

It was the 15th again. Alex had disappeared early that morning to go to his destroyed village and complete his vow.

"Why does Alex keep disappearing?" Dai asked hovering around the guild impatiently.

"This time it's to visit his home town." Carla answered him "He'll be back within time."

""That's not my point. He's a target for another Dragon Slayer and he leaves without a single word, and with no protection, he's going to get himself killed soon."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Happy said joining in.

The door opened and Alex walked in, a look in his eyes that wasn't normal. Makarov called to him.

"Alex, you're back early."

Alex looked around the guild "No damage here."

"Alex? Is something wrong?" Makarov asked walking towards him.

"Has anyone been suspicious been here today?"

"No...why?"

"Fairy Tail is in danger next." Alex looked at Makarov seriously.

"What are you talking about Alex?" Gray asked coming over.

"Fairy Tail is in danger because of me. The graves I made in my village, destroyed. Phantom's old buildings, destroyed...and all of Oak Town is destroyed. All the places I have been are being destroyed. All of the places I have been are destroyed...except Fairy Tail."

Chapter 7 End.

**This story is going to be much shorter then I planned, so this story will handle the Tenrou Island arc as well and if I decide to make a third part, it will handle the GMG Arc.**


	8. Chapter 8: Thieves

Alex awaits the time when the other Blood Dragon Slayer attacks.

Chapter 8 Start.

Alex had just returned and told the guild of how all three places he had been throughout his life were now destroyed.

"Fairy Tail is next in line. I don't know how long ago Oak Town was destroyed but I'm sure it won't be long before they attack Fairy Tail."

"We all need to be on watch then." Makarov said "If they're endangering the guild, we have no choice but to defeat them!"

"They may be strong, but against Fairy Tail they have no chance of winning!" Natsu called out.

"We'll all fight this opponent together!" Erza declared.

"No, we won't." Alex said calmly "I'll fight alone."

"Alex, you defeated Sanguis by yourself and almost died. We will help you with this opponent." Erza told him.

"If any of you come with me, my chances of winning become nonexistent."

"Alex, with more people we could defeat them faster, and with less damage to you!" Gray called.

"You just want all the glory to yourself!" Natsu called out.

Alex shook his head "The enemy is a Blood Dragon Slayer. We should be evenly matched, more or less, but if any of you come with me she will take advantage of it and strike one of you and suck your blood, thereby restoring her. I'll fight her with out any sources of blood nearby."

"Alex...are you sure you will be able to handle her by yourself?"

"Yes. I'm sure. We have the same magic, We're be close to even. If she attacks here I want all of you to get away. I'll try to lead her away."

"That's insane...you're going to get killed!" Dai said angrily.

"I take risks when I need to, this is one of those times." Alex walked over to the job board "But for now I need to keep busy." Alex looked through the jobs and took one "You coming Dai?" He asked as he walked past the Exceed.

"You're asking me to come with you now?"

"Why wouldn't I? I thought you wanted to be my partner."

"But you've left by yourself before."

"I left for my own matters. This is a job. Are you coming or not?"

"Yes." He said as his wings appeared and he followed Alex out.

"What is the job you picked?" Dai asked Alex as they headed for the train station.

"Thieves. No one will care if they die."

"Whoa...that's how you pick a job?"

"My magic isn't capturing magic, it's killing magic."

"Do you enjoy killing?"

"That's a sudden question. But yes. I don't know why but I do like to kill."

"But you only kill enemies, correct?"

"Yes. I would never kill an ally."

"As expected."

They got to the train station and got tickets to the town next to Magnolia, Gambit Square, where the job said to report before you start the job. The train rolled out from the station and about an hour later they arrived. Alex and Dai got off the train and took their first look at the town. The first building they saw was a casino, and so was the second and third building.

"Looks like this is a gambling town." Alex said as he walked off the train platform.

"This could be a good place for thieves to strike. Lots of business at the casinos means a lot of Jewels."

"Yes. It makes sense why this town would be the target for thieves...but you think the casinos would hire guards or something, I mean this can't be the first time thieves have chosen this town as a target."

"Who's the client for this job?"

Alex checked the job listing "Someone from a casino called 'Golden Luck' ."

"So we just have to find that casino in this town full of them."

"Looks like it." Alex looked around and noticed that even outside there was gambling going on. People had set up booths and stalls and there were crowds around them.

"Hey, kid." Alex turned to where the voice had come from to see one of the hand made stalls and a man sitting behind it "Interested in a little game?"

"Not in the least. Do you know where Golden Luck is?"

"Maybe. How about we make a bet. If you win I'll tell you where it is."

"And what if you win?"

"If I win you pay me 1,000,000 Jewel."

"Why would I risk paying instead of trying to find it myself?"

"Because, I'm not sure you noticed, but there are no names on any of the buildings in this town, you're be looking all day long. So what do you say?"

Alex thinks a moment "Fine. What's the game?"

"I'm sure you've seen this before." He places three cups on the table and puts a ball under the middle one "All you have to do is keep your eyes on the ball as I mix them."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Then let's begin!" The man starts to move the cups around insanely fast and after a few moments he stops "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes I do."

"Then which one do you think it's in?"

"It is not in any of them." Alex grabs the man's arm and forces him to open his hand revealing the ball "Illusion magic. You make it seem like you put the ball under a cup when you really never had it leave your hand, and no normal man can move that fast without magic. Now honour our agreement. Where is Golden Luck?"

"I'm telling you nothing! You'll have to pay me if-" Alex grabbed him by the collar with one hand and with his other hand he drew his sword.

"I could have done this to begin with you know. Now tell me, or do you not care about life anymore?"

"Fine!" He said trying to act tough, but the fear was clear in his eyes "Just go down this street and turn right. It's the gold colored building with a four leaf clover over the door, you'll know it when you see it!"

Alex dropped him back into his chair and put his sword away.

"That's all you needed to say." Alex and Dai started to walk away.

"Alex...do you even have a million Jewels?"

"Nope."

"So you made that deal without having the required Jewels?"

"Yes, but even if I lost what could he have done?"

"I see. You knew he wouldn't be able to get the money from you anyway."

"Exactly."

Alex and Dai arrived at Golden Luck and saw that the door was blocked by a giant of a man. Alex went to walk past him and the man put his arm out.

"Where do you think you are going kid?"

"I'm here to meet someone."

"Sure you are. You were not invited here personally, so leave now before it gets ugly."

"Too late." Alex muttered as he took the job listing out and handed it to the man "Here, this should be enough."

The man took it and read it over.

"This is the listing the boss posted. Accept my apologies, follow me." He handed the paper back to Alex and started to walk through the building and Alex had to walk fast just to keep up with the man's pace. The man finally stopped at the door.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm a mage from Fairy Tail."

The man knocked "Boss, there's a mage from Fairy Tail here to see you."

A voice sounded from the other side of the door "Send him in."

"Go ahead." The man moved out of the way and Alex turned the knob and walked in. Sitting behind a desk was a short man with slanted eyes and the way he looked at Alex told him that he expected the mage to be someone that looked stronger.

"You're the mage that took the job?" Alex placed the paper on his desk.

"Yes."

"Very well...but I'm not sure you can handle this."

"My magic is more then enough. Explain the job."

"Thieves have been breaking into my Casino, and stealing from me!"

"I kinda of guessed that. But have you hired guards to try and defend against them?"

"Yes I have, but their magic is to strong and they keep taking them out!"

"Okay. Now tell me this, do you have any idea where they hide during the day?"

"I do. One of my good for nothing guards followed them and found the location of their hideout. He said that it's southeast from here and once you reach a huge stone, there is a hidden lever inside of the stone on the right side of it."

"All right. Do you want them dead or captured?"

"Dead, captured, doesn't matter as long as they stop stealing from me!"

"Sounds easy enough." Alex turns and walks out the door.

"Why did you ask if he wanted them dead? I thought you took this job so you could kill them."

"I decided it might be a good idea to ask."

"Why?"

"I still need to pay my rent. If I displease the client, my pay may be cut."

Alex and Dai left from the front entrance of the town and continue heading to the southeast. They walked in silence as they waited for the stone to come into view. The only sound around them was the small whistle of the wind. After a few more minutes the stone came into view. Alex walked right up to it and noticed it towered above him. Alex went to work right away, trying to find the hidden lever that was said to be on this side of the stone.

"Dai, come and help me find it."

"You can't even manage to find a lever?" He said with a slight smile.

"It's called a hidden lever for-" Alex stopped as he felt a handle. He grabbed it and pulled down and the front of the stone moved upwards "Never mind, I found it."

"I noticed."

Alex looked down and saw that it was a staircase. He started to go down with Dai close behind him, and he heard the door slowly close behind them. The way down was pitch black but Alex kept his hand against the wall to help him get down. A light suddenly came into view.

"Shhh..." Alex said quietly to Dai. They made their way down and Alex peeked around the corner. He saw a room that had 10 people in it.

"What do you see?" Dai whispered and before Alex could answer one of the thieves called out.

"Who goes there!"

Alex and Dai looked at each other.

"Come out and show yourselves!"

"Looks like we have no choice." Alex walked around the corner and saw all eyes were on him.

"Who are you?!" A female with long blond hair asked.

"Who's the leader here?" Alex asked, ignoring her question.

"I asked you a question, and it's in your best interest to answer now!"

"If you insist." Alex rose his hand, showing his Fairy Tail mark "I am Alex McLean, The Blood Dragon Slayer and The Hero Of Magnolia!" He said using the two names people might know him as.

"If you're from Fairy Tail, you are an enemy!"

Alex drew his sword "I just want to talk to your leader."

"Then talk to me." A voice said from the side as a cloaked man came out from the side and stood at the front of the room.

"You're the leader then?"

"I am. Alex, Move Magic Beginner."

"How did you...How did you know I learned Move Magic?"

"You can't tell?" I mean I was there when you were learning it at Phantom." Alex thought he heard the voice before.

"Who are you?"

"I guess I'll let you know." The man removed the cloak of the hood to reveal himself as Maki, Alex's first friend at Phantom Lord. His brown hair had grown longer and was just above his hazel eyes.

"Maki. How did you manage to become a leader of a band of thieves?"

"People can change in time Alex. Like you. Being known as The Vampire, The Blood Dragon Slayer and now The Hero Of Magnolia."

"Yes, I know. Why a band of thieves though? Why not join another Wizard guild after Phantom collapsed?"

"I decided to change. Being a thief is much more profitable."

"Not when you have someone on a job after you."

"So you're here to kill me?"

"If you choose so. If it was anyone but you I wouldn't hesitate to kill you. I'm giving you a choice. Disband or I will kill you!"

"Alex, you don't scare me. Even though you are a Dragon Slayer, you didn't learn that magic until about a year ago."

"It's more like half a year...but either way I know your magic. You can mess with parts of the human mind, throwing them into chaos, making them attack their team mates, or even themselves. Trust me, I'll kill you before you even get a chance to use it."

"Alex...since we saw each other last I have gotten stronger and got a new type of magic. This magic is much stronger then my magic before."

"Well, let's hope you give me a challenge." Alex placed his sword back and his claws appeared.

"Let's see what you got. Every one, attack him!" The other 10 thieves charged at him.

"Blood Blizzard!" He shot the needles at the thieves and they all managed to move to the side "They're fast." Alex jumped back and the ten thieves moved in from all sides "Blood Dome!" A dome of blood surrounded Alex, stopped the thieves from connecting with him.

"Shatter!" Alex called and the dome shattered, and shot in all directions, each piece as sharp as glass, and cut the thieves. One of the thieves had a few pieces cut into their throat, killing them.

Alex rose his hand up and started to spin it in a circle and as he did this a ring of blood started to form "Blood Chakram!" Alex threw the ring at the closest thieve and the ring hit his neck and decapitated him and came back to Alex's hand.

"You don't hold back anymore do you Alex?" Maki asked mockingly.

"Not against enemies." The ring of blood disappeared.

"Boss...I'm not sure we can beat him..." One of the thieves said looking at Alex worried.

"He's just a kid! Don't let your guard down and it will be fine!"

"If they attack they will die." Alex warned him.

"Ignore him and attack!"

Alex didn't hesitate. Two cuts appeared down Alex's back and the blood started to take the shape of dragon wings "Blood Dragon's Reaping Gust!" The wings started moving, creating wind towards the thieves. The wind kept getting stronger and stronger until the thieves skin, started to rip off their body. Maki moved out of the line of damage. The thieves were screaming in agony and were trying to move, but the wind had gotten too strong and their bodies were being torn apart, from skin, to blood, to tissue, to bone they were all being torn apart they the gust Alex was creating. As the thieves' screams stopped the wings slowed down and disappeared. Alex fell to his knees, his claws disappearing, and turned to Maki.

"I might not die of blood loss...but I have a limit of magic energy."

"You've really changed Alex. I never expected you to turn out like this."

"Time can change a person. Learning that I was a Dragon Slayer and regained my memories has affected me deeply. Deeper then you can imagine. Now display your new magic, and let's finish this!"

"If that's what you want Alex." A black magic circle appeared underneath Maki "Now you shall face the power of The Magic Of The Damned!" A black beam shot from the circle, hiding Maki from view.

"Alex...do you feel that?" Dai asked.

"The magic power? Yeah, I feel it." Alex said getting up. Alex focused his power and markings started to appear on his body "I'll need Dragon Force!"

The beam slowly started to disappear as Alex watched on. The thing that was standing there was no longer Maki, in looks, but a black armor clad monster. The thing was holding a wicked looking sword. One side of the blade had a cutting edge and on the other side it had spikes. The helmet of the monster was horned and looked like ahead of a buffalo, or some other similar animal. The chest plate was all black except for in the middle where there was a red orb that looked like an eye.

"So, what do you think of this magic?" Maki's voice came out.

"It's different. But not strong enough to hold up against me."

"We'll see about that!" He disappeared and reappeared behind Alex and before he could move the cutting edge cut into his back with a huge amount of force, smashing him into the ground and leaving a crater. Maki stepped back.

"It looks like it can hold up against you pretty well."

Alex felt the blood running down his back as he pushed himself up.

"I'm not dead, this fight isn't over." Blood started spinning around Alex arm, making a drill shape "Blood Dragon's Horn!" Alex thursted the blade towards Maki but he easily held it back with his sword.

"You're not a match for me!" He pushed Alex back, knocking him off his feet. He rose his sword and brought it down, driving it through Alex's stomach, not only causing unbearable pain, but effectively pinning him to the ground. Alex grabbed the blade and tried to pull it out, but the blade was razor sharp and the spikes on the back cut into his hands as well.

"You can't win Alex. This is Lost Magic, a magic that you can't stand up against!"

"We're see about that!" A red aura started to surround Alex "Blood Drive!" Maki pulled the sword from his stomach and move back. Alex got to his feet.

"Another power boost? The last one didn't work well for you."

"This one is the one that helped me defeat the blood dragon, and it will help me take you down too!" Alex made his claws appear and he ran at Maki, as he swung his sword down, and used his claws to hold the sword back.

"You can hold my sword back? That's impressive."

Wings formed on Alex's back again "Blood Dragon's Wing Attack!" The wings came down and crushed Maki in between them, Alex jumped back and saw Maki was still standing.

"Is that all the Blood Dragon Slayer can do?"

"I have more then that!" Alex had to disarm him somehow. Alex ran at him and used his claws, once again, defend against his sword, but was able to push his sword back a little now. Alex wrapped his claws around the sword and ripped it from his grasp.

Maki tried to punch Alex, but Alex stopped his fist.

"I have a question. Does this magic use your magic power, or does it get weaker the longer you use it? I would say the latter judging from how I can push back now."

"Shut up!" He swung his other fist at Alex, and he caught that one too.

"Also it seems you can't use it very long before getting weak...not to mention your weakness is plain to see." Alex kicked the red 'eye' in the chest plate and broke it, causing the armor and the sword to disappear. Maki fell to his knees, back to his normal self.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" The red aura subsides and Alex's markings disappear.

"You're still a danger." Alex stabbed one of his claws through his chest, killing him "And once again I have to kill someone I shouldn't. Let's go Dai."

-**A couple of hours later-**

Alex and Dai had just returned to Magnolia. Alex was now holding a briefcase full of Jewels as the reward from the casino boss.

"That was quite nice of him to give you so much." Dai said

"I guess so. He'll make it back quickly since no thieves will steal from him now."

"How do you feel about killing him?"

"Maki? I feel fine. He had to die...beside I didn't think of him as my friend anymore. He wasn't like I knew him. Time had changed him."

"You have an odd way of looking at it."

"I know." Alex said as they arrived at the Fairy Tail building.

"And why haven't you bandaged up your wound yet?" Dai asked looking at his stomach where the sword had gone through.

"I can't die of blood loss. I'm fine." Alex opened the doors to Fairy Tail and he saw a girl with long black hair, but he could see her face. Erza was talking to her when she noticed Alex.

"Hey, Alex. You have a visitor." Erza said. The girl turned around and She and Alex, made eye contact. Neither of them said anything for a while, until the girl broke the silence.

"How long did you plan to keep me waiting?" She smiles sweetly "I wanted you to see the destruction of Fairy Tail with your own eyes."

Chapter 8 End


	9. Chapter 9: Blood Vs Blood

The other Blood Dragon Slayer has arrived.

Chapter 9 Start

As soon as those words left her mouth Alex made his claws appear and dashed at her, she drew two daggers and held his claws back.

"Erza, get everyone out of here now!"

"R-right!" She didn't have to do much, since everyone in the guild was present. The guild members started to move towards the door.

"Alex. You better survive this." Natsu said as he left. Once the guild was empty except for the two of them Alex spoke.

"So you decided to reveal yourself instead of just destroying Fairy Tail...Why?"

"I told you." She pushed Alex's claws back and jumped back "You will see Fairy Tail destroyed with your own eyes, then I'll kill you."

"I'm not going to just stand here and watch you destroy Fairy Tail."

"I know. Which is why I'll have to damage you enough to prevent you from getting up." She puts her daggers away and red claws take their place.

"Blood Dragon Slayer Magic...We have the same magic, so we should be about even."

"You think so, but I can guarantee I'm stronger then you, why else would our father have sealed me away?"

"Our? My father died when I was five and he didn't seal anyone."

"Come now. Who trained you in Dragon Slayer Magic? Who took care of you for those two years? It was all Sanguis!"

"He also killed my real father, and mother who raised me for 5 years! You have no idea what's it like to have your parents killed in front of you since you never had any!" Alex paused "How did I..."

She smirked "I don't know if you remember this, but we met once before when we were both 5. It was brief, but Sanguis linked us together in the way that as soon as we saw the other we would know about them."

"I see. Lisa."

"You remembered my name. Now back to the point, Alex Mclean, second student of Sanguis, I challenge you to a fight to the death!"

"Looks like I have no choice. There's no way you will leave peacefully." Alex got ready.

"That's true. I need to avenge our father."

"How many times do I have to tell you? He is not my father and I will never think of him as one!" Alex ran at her and slashed at her, and she easily countered with her own.

"Reckless." She kicked out and connected with Alex's knee, catching him off guard a bit, allowing her to find an opening with her claw, cutting Alex's shoulder. He jumped back.

Alex's claws disappeared and he rose his hand towards her "Blood Lance!" A red lance flew from Alex's hand and Lisa caught it right below the tip.

"Come on Alex. You're a Blood Dragon Slayer aren't you? Why don't you do something that's hard to defend against?"

"That's a hard request. You know more about Dragon Blood Slayer Magic then me...which means you must know most of my moves."

"There's only one way to find out Alex."

"I guess you're right." Alex rose his hand "Binds Of Blood!" Ropes of blood shot out towards Lisa and she easily dodged them, cutting them with her claws as they got close to her.

"You'll have to do better then-" She stopped as she realized Alex wasn't in the spot he had been.

"Behind you." Alex said smugly. He slashed with both claws, cutting down her back making an X shape and hitting her into the ground. She pushed herself up and turned to face Alex.

"Impressive."

"You may know the moves, but you don't know my fighting style."

"And you don't know mine." She rose her hand quickly "Blood Lance!" The red lance shot from her hand faster then Alex's ever could and it stabbed into his shoulder.

"Damn it..." Alex pulled the lance out and it reverted to it's liquid form, coating Alex's hand red and making a puddle at his feet.

"Looks like you need to increase your speed." She said mocking him. Alex ran at her and their claws collided.

"Speed will come with my further training."

"You don't have any further training in your future." She said, as she started to push Alex back. Alex tried pushing back with all his strength, but he couldn't push her back even a bit.

"How are you so strong?!" Alex muttered, still trying to push back.

"It comes with the training." She gave one last push, shattering the hardened blood that had created Alex's claws and sent him flying backwards.

"This isn't good." Alex pushed himself up.

"Of course it isn't." Lisa said walking closer to him "You are facing a Dragon Slayer that has been trained for an extra 2 years then you, and I never forgot a single memory of my magic. You can't defeat me."

"It might be impossible, but I'm not about to surrender!" Alex drew his sword.

"You need to learn when to give up!" She slashed at his face with her claws and he jumped back without injury...or so he thought. A spilt second later he clutched the left side of his face in pain, letting out sounds of intense pain. Alex looked up at her, blood running down his face, under his hand.

"How in the hell did you cut me?! Your claw couldn't have connected!"

"You just didn't see it. You need to improve your speed, strength, and vision so you can see attacks coming...too bad it's too late for your vision." She said with a smirk. When she slashed out at Alex, her claws had connected with his face...and it had cut his left eye.

"My left eye might be useless, or even gone, but I won't surrender to you!"

"You're different then I thought. I thought you might try to run, but you're fearless. Such a shame that your bravery is going to get you killed." Alex knew this battle was going to go downhill now that only one of his eyes was useable, but he never gave up before and he wasn't going to now.

"I will not surrender!" Alex shouted as red markings appeared on his body, giving him the look of being covered in blood "Dragon Force!"

"Already using your Dragon Force?"

"I have no choice, you've reduced my field of vision by half, and damaged my shoulder, holding back would be foolish at this point."

"You realize by using your Dragon Force you have pretty much given up, right?"

"I haven't given up!" Alex shouted as he appeared behind Lisa and tried to stab her in the back with his sword. She stopped it with her claw and smiled.

"You might not have given up, but your actions have sealed your fate."

"How so?"

She disarms Alex and kicks him in the chest sending him back a bit "I'm almost exactly like you. I am a third generation Blood Dragon Slayer, I can also use Dragon Force. Since you were forced to use yours before I used mine, there's no way to defeat me."

"If I can defeat you before allowing you to use your Dragon Force-"

"I don't need mine to take you out."

"Stop acting so cocky!" Alex shouted as his claws appeared and he appeared in front of her and cut her arm. She jumped back and Alex felt a burning pain on his arm. He looked down and saw that where a spot of her blood had hit him, his skin was burning.

"What is this?"

"Don't you know I'm hot blooded?" She smiled and Alex just glared at her "No sense of humour? Whatever. It's an ability called Burning Blood, it makes the blood of the Dragon Slayer as hot as magma, meaning even if they are cut, if their blood connects with their enemy it will burn."

"You have quite a few tricks don't you?" Alex asked shaking his burned arm a little.

"I do, but you're no different."

"We are both Blood Dragon Slayers." Alex took a breath "Roar of the-"

"That's not going to work." She shakes her head and smiled.

"Binds Of Blood!" Alex shot the ropes and by changing the move in the middle he manages to catch her off guard and capture her.

"Dammit...I fell for it..."

"Yes you did. Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shot the red beam at her and it hit her, not to mention putting a hole in the wall of the guild. Alex took the moment to make the blood running from his eye form a hard patch over where his eye use to be, pretty much an eye patch. Alex turned to where Lisa was standing and noticed she was gone. He walked over to the hole and looked out to see if the beam hit her out, but she wasn't there either.

"Where did she go?" He feels an arm go around his neck and tighten.

"Looking for me?" Lisa's voice asked.

"Just wondering where you went." He looked at the hand in his view "And judging from your hand I'd say that my attack did quite a bit of damage to you."

"I'll admit. You are strong. Your attack surprised me. By the way do you know that a battle between Blood Dragon Slayers can last forever?"

"Never really thought about it...why?"

"Just wondering. The battle can last forever for one reason. The element that they can take into their body is always available in a fight." As she says that she bites Alex's neck, drawing blood.

"Ow!" Alex tries to get her off, but to no success. After a while she lets go, jumps back and licks her lips. Alex's hand goes up to his neck.

"How does it feel to have your blood drained?"

"Not very good..." Alex responded.

"A battle between Blood Dragon Slayers can last forever because they can keep sucking the blood of the other, if they are skilled enough, and they will never run out of blood."

"I understand that. Yet they would soon stop the other from sucking their blood preventing the other from getting renewed."

"True. But at this point you are weakened and you won't get near my blood...even if you did it would still burn you."

"Which is why I'll kill you now!" The marks started to emit a red aura from them "Blood Drive!"

"Well if you're going to do that. Dragon Force!" Her markings started to appear starting from her legs the marks started to twist around her body, until they reached her head and stopped just above her eyes.

"Then let's begin round 2 of our fight!" Alex shouted.

Alex made the first move "Blood Lance!" The lance shot out and Lisa easily dodged it.

"Blood Whip!" A rope of blood shot from her hand and shot around Alex's neck. Alex cut it with his claws and jumped into the air, and wings formed on his back.

"Blood Dragon's Wing Attack!" Both wings came towards Lisa and she smiled.

"Blood Dragon's Piercing Spike!" A spike appears and extends from her forearm, stabbing through Alex's right side of his chest, cutting through one of his lungs. The wings disappear and the spike retracted, allowing Alex to fall onto the ground. Blood was flowing from Alex's punctured chest, yet he got into a sitting position.

"Looks like you are no match against me even with your Blood Drive."

"I'm not done yet."

"You say that as you are sitting on the ground as your chest is bleeding."

"What if I told you that you feel into a trap!" Alex rose his hand and a magic circle appeared under her and blood wrapped around her legs.

"This again?" She shook her head then saw Alex and knew she was in trouble.

Alex had his hands near each other but with a round space in between them "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Blood Slayer's Heart!" A red orb appeared and started to beat like a heart.

"A Secret Art!"

"Yes. This move holds all the pain and suffering I've gone through in my life. This is my strongest attack." Alex stood up "Slayer's Heart, defeat this foe that stands before me, as she threatens my life and Fairy Tail!"The orb shot from his hand towards Lisa and it hits her in the chest and explodes all around her. Alex's aura and markings disappear.

"That's all I had left." He starts to breath deeply, and unevenly due to his damaged lung.

"That was your strongest move?" The smoke clears and Lisa is standing there, in blood armor, completely unharmed. The armor disappears and she's smirking.

"How...are you so strong?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"I've never seen that move...but I have to say it's impressive, but not enough." Alex collapsed to his knees then to his stomach. He looked up at her, weakly.

"Why do you fight?" Alex asked.

"I told you before. I'm here to avenge our father by killing his murderer, you!"

"No...you lie. You are not fighting for revenge. I know how that feels since that's how I fought before. You don't love Sanguis like a father. You despise him. You wanted to be the one to kill him and since I killed him you decided I would do. Correct?"

She looked at Alex surprised "How did you guess that?"

"I know how people fight with different purposes. Mine was revenge, and is now to survive and protect Fairy Tail. Yours is to prove yourself. You wanted to defeat Sanguis to prove your strength to him because of how he treated you in your training."

"You're right..."

"I'm at your mercy. Kill me and complete your goal, or spare me and be on your way. I am out of magic, so do as you will." Alex put his head down so his forehead was against the ground.

She stayed silent for a moment and then broke it "What...do I do...?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I kill you or spare you...I'm still in the same position...where do I go after?" She said suddenly seeming a lot more fragile.

"Do what I did. Join a wizard guild, use your magic for the good of the people, not for your own needs. Make friends, gain memories, good and bad with them, and live without any regrets."

She nodded as her eyes got a little wet "I'll do that." She knelt in front of me "I guess I let my emotions get the better of me...Good bye, my foster brother." She stood up and disappeared in a small cyclone of blood.

"Interesting move...maybe...I should...learn it...some...time..." Alex passed out, but he was sure he heard voices before he lost complete consciousness."

Chapter 9 End


	10. Chapter 10: The Exam

Alex awakes after his fight and learns of the S-Class Wizard Exam.

Chapter 10 Start

Noise. Alex was vaguely aware of it. He was floating in darkness, no destination in mind and monsters waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Yet the thoughts in his mind were focused on one person. Lisa. He knew he fought her, but he couldn't remember the result...maybe he was dead and that's why he was in darkness and couldn't remember things about when he was alive. He suddenly heard a voice he knew. It was...he wasn't sure exactly who but he moved towards it through the darkness. Alex saw a light and he moved closer and closer, trying to reach it. As he got closer to the light it shone brighter and he suddenly found himself looking up at a roof. He heard a voice call out.

"Master, he's awake." a female voice. Alex turned his head and saw Wendy sitting on a chair beside the bed he was on. Makarov came over and stood at the end of his bed.

"You managed to win against a strong enemy again Alex." Makarov said

"Won?" Alex laughed a bit "I lost. Big time."

"You lost but she didn't kill you?"

"No. I talked her out of killing me and she left...after she had me defeated."

"You took quite a bit of damage Alex..."

"I know."

"I managed to heal your lung." Wendy spoke up "So you're not in danger of dying...but why is that patch over your eye?"

Alex reached up and felt something hard as stone "Ah...I used this on myself."

"But why?"

"I've lost an eye. My left eye got cut very badly."

"That's horrible..." She muttered.

"Well I don't have a choice. I need to deal with it."

"Alex." Makarov said "Do you remember Porlyusica?"

Alex thinks for a moment "The one that tried to help me with my loss of magic power?"

"Exactly. She helped Erza when she first arrived, with the same problem you have. If all goes well you're be back to normal soon." Alex jumped to his feet and smirked.

"I'm fine. Just my vision is halved." Alex walks out of the room "But I'll go see her in a bit Makarov."

Alex went down stairs and was immediately noticed by Natsu.

"Alex! You managed to beat the other Dragon Slayer, right?" Erza and Gray come up behind him.

"No. I was completely destroyed. Not even my Dragon Force or Blood Drive had any effect against her..."

"Did she use that move on your eye to blind you on one side?" Gray asked.

"No...I did this move."

"Don't tell me she-" Erza started.

"Yes. She cut my eye, it's unusable."

"Where did she go if you didn't defeat her?!" Natsu shouted "I'll get her back for you!"

"She took my advice and is trying to use her magic for good, instead of trying to kill me."

"What advice?" Erza asked

"To try join a guild, to make friends, and to make memories with them."

"You could have asked her to join here you know. The master would have let her."

"Sorry. I was kind of on the verge of blacking out when she was leaving." Alex said.

"If you see her tell her she is welcome here."

"Will do. I'm going to see if I can get my sight back now." Alex left the Fairy Tail building, only to be greeted by another voice calling him.

"Alex." He didn't turn around

"Yes, Dai?"

The Exceed flew to his side "What do you mean yes?! You were out for a while."

"I know. Now I need to get my sight repaired."

"What happened?"

"My eye got slashed."

"Your eye...ouch."

"It did hurt. Now either follow me or stay here."

Alex arrived at Porlyusica's house and he walked over and went to knock when suddenly the door opened and he missed. Porlyusica stood in the doorway.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?"

"I have a favour to ask of you..."

"You hurt yourself again?"

"No...I got into a fight with-"

"Another Dragon Slayer?"

"How did you guess that?"

"Just a guess."

"Well yes. It was another Blood Dragon Slayer."

"Well come inside and tell me what the damage is." She walked back inside and Alex followed her. She motioned Alex to sit on a chair.

"So, what happened?" She asked looking at the patch over his eye.

Alex made his claw appeared "Something like this managed to connect with my face, cutting my eye."

"Remove the patch."

"Okay." Alex made the patch disappear.

"Now open the eye." Alex did as he was told and she examined it. It felt odd for her to being looking at where his eye use to be but he sat still.

"Your eye is completely gone, cut right out."

"She only slashed at me...I don't know how my eye is gone. Can you do anything?"

"Yes. I've only done this once before so it might not be perfect."

"As long as I can see from it, then do it."

"It's going to be painful."

"I don't care just do it. I don't care how much it hurts.

**A few hours later**

"Fuck! She wasn't kidding." Alex's new eye was burning and was under the patch of blood again for it to get use to being there. Porlyusica told him he had a scar over his eye, so it would be a constant reminder that he had a new eye. Another scar to add to the collection Alex thought bitterly. He walked into Fairy Tail and Natsu ran out right by him, Happy close behind.

"What the...?" Alex mutter as he walked in.

"Alex, come here!" Makarov called to him.

Alex went over "Yeah?"

"You missed the Fairy Tail S-Rank Exam participant pick."

"The what?"

"Each year we have an exam where mages are picked to try and become an S-Class mage. It always takes place on Fairy Tail's special island, Tenrou Island. Each mage picked also picks a partner to help them pass the exam."

"Who was picked."

"Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Cana, Freed, Levy, Juvia and Mest." Alex had no idea who Freed or Mest were, but he knew the other ones at least a bit.

"I see. How does it concern me in anyway?"

"Because I am inviting you to come as well. For two reasons. First: I feel something bad might happen and we need your strength and Second: So you can see Tenrou island for yourself."

"If it was anyone but the guild master I would decline...but fine."

"Good. Now the exam will start in a week, we leave around noon. But you will travel there alone earlier then the rest of us. I don't want to concern the other members and they, mostly Natsu, might complain if you get to go when you were not picked."

"Understood."

"So in 7 days we head to Tenrou Island."

Chapter 10 End


	11. Chapter 11: Tenrou Island

**Note: I have two things to say. 1: I'm sorry if this chapter is badly written, but I couldn't seem to get into this, and 2: Sorry if some things aren't in the order that they happened in the anime but I seem to have misplaced/accidentally deleted the episodes.**

The S-Class Exam begins.

Chapter 11 Start

Alex was on his back looking up at the sky. He heard the sounds of water as he lay there on the sand. A week had passed since Makarov told him of the exam that some of the mages would be taking and he had been sent to Tenrou island earlier then the other mages so no one would question it.

"Why does it matter if I'm here?" Alex asked himself as he sat up. He got to his feet and took the island's look in again. The island didn't look very special, except for the tree that grew from the centre. That Makarov had told him was the source of Fairy Tail's magic. He had no idea why Makarov wanted him to see the island but Alex did as he was told. Alex sat back down and saw something in the distance. It was a ship and Alex knew exactly why it was here. The other mages were arriving. Alex stayed where he was since the port that they would be landing out wasn't near him. He watched as the ship got closer and as it got another 5 minutes away the ship stopped and he saw two people jump off the ship, then another two managed to get off. He noticed the other two were Gajeel and one of the members he almost never talked to, Levy. He watched as came towards the island and disappeared from view after a moment. A few minutes later the others jumped into the water, except Natsu who got Happy to fly him to the island.

"Happy is Natsu's partner." Alex observed watching the other partners that were chosen. Cana had Lucy, Elfman had a girl named Evergreen, Juvia had Lisanna, Gray had Loke who Alex didn't know was the zodiac spirit Leo, and Mest had Wendy. Alex watched as they all approached the island and disappeared from sight a minute later. Alex stood up and went over to the port that the ship would land at. The ship came to the port a few minutes later and Makarov came off.

"Hello Alex." Makarov said smiling.

He nodded in greeting "This seems like it might be interesting." Alex told him.

"Yes...so what do you think of Tenrou island?"

"I must admit the tree in the middle is quite surprising...but other then that it's not very exciting."

"Do you know what would happen if the tree in the middle of the island was destroyed?"

"No."

"If the tree was destroyed everyone with the Fairy Tail mark would lose their magic power. That's another reason I wanted you here. In case someone targets the tree while we are here. We need all the power we can to protect the tree. Nothing might happen, but it's better to be safe then sorry. Now I need to go to where the next stage is taking place." He walked away.

"I'll look around the island I guess..." Alex said walking in an aimless direction.

Alex had no idea where he was going and he didn't realize the island was big enough to get lost, but somehow he had managed. He decided to walk in one direction and he would reach water again.

"Dammit...why didn't Makarov tell me I could get lost...would have been nice to know." Alex muttered. He heard a snap to his right and in an instant his sword was out and ready to strike.

"Who's there?" He shouted. A young black haired male walked out, he was wearing black and tan robes with gold trimmings and an open collar, along with a large flowing white toga draped around his chest. He looked at Alex and stayed silent.

Alex pointed his sword at him "Identify yourself!" Alex ordered.

The young man looked at him "You're from Fairy Tail...Alex...Natsu is on this island too, correct?"

"How do you know me? And Natsu for that matter?"

"I was expecting him..."

"That doesn't answer how you know me, and who you are!"

"Who I am? I am nothing."

"I have no time for riddles!" Alex walked closer to him.

"No! Get away from me, now!" He seemed scared

"How do I know you're not here to destroy the tree?"

"Get away before-" The man's eyes turned red and he yelled in pain "It's coming!" He yelled louder and a black cyclone started to surround him and spread out. Alex dropped his sword.

"Blood Dome!" Alex surrounded himself into a dome of blood, to try and protect himself. He waited for a few moments and his dome suddenly exploded and he fell to his knees getting hit a little by the black cyclone that disappeared a moment later. The man's eyes changed back and he looked at Alex.

"No...it happened again...but you didn't take a full hit...you won't die at least...I'm sorry." He ran off into the forest.

"Wa..it.." Alex tried to call out but collapsed.

Alex opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where the...oh yeah." He stood up "I'm going to kill that guy for what he did."

"I should warn Makarov of this..." Alex started to walk through the forest, trying to find a way out. He walked through a clearing of trees and saw an old man. The man was wearing a dark shirt with armored shoulder pads and gauntlets, a chain-mail over his chest, a dark cape with a symbol that looked like two parts of a heart and two fang like shapes under them, and a helmet. The man wasn't facing him and Alex hid behind a thick tree.

"That magic power...what is he?" Alex asked himself.

"Who's there?" Alex bolted from his spot and ran deeper into the woods as the man called out. He would not be able to fight him alone and he was in no hurry to die. He kept running until he thought he was safe.

"What's happening? I almost get killed by someone then I meet someone that has an insane amount of magic power...and yet I haven't run into one Fairy Tail member except Makarov." Alex looked around "Not only that...there's other magic power that's unfamiliar...not just one source, 4 maybe 5 as far as I can tell." Alex started moving again. He moved towards the tree, since it was the only thing that he remembered. As he got closer he heard voices. He moved towards the voices and peeked around a tree to see who was talking. Erza, Juvia and Lisanna were standing under a canopy and lying on blankets are Elfman, Mirajane and Makarov, all covered in bandages! Alex wasn't sure if he should reveal himself or not but he decided that Makarov invited Alex here for the reason to help if they were attacked, and that's what happened. He stepped out from behind the tree. The three girls turned to Alex.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"I was invited here a week ago by Makarov. He wanted me to see Tenrou island, and in case of an attack I would help...and judging by the injured, it looks like you could use help."

"We're facing the Dark guild known as Grimoire Heart. Makarov couldn't even stand up to them."

"Dark guild...Grimoire Heart?" Alex thought for a moment "I see. That symbol was their guild's insignia. I saw one of them on the shoreline, I have a feeling that's the master of the guild."

"You knew not to fight him didn't you?" Juvia asked.

"I'm not completely stupid. He sensed me and I ran, his magic was much stronger then any I've felt before. No one in the guild stands a chance against him alone. Not even Makarov."

"Makarov lost...but we might stand a chance if we find Wendy so she can heal him. Juiva and myself were getting ready to search for them." Erza told him.

"Then I'll help too. But I'm not going to stay with you two, we have a better chance of finding her if we split up."

"Alex, splitting up is the worst possible choice. The dark mages that are on the island are stronger then any enemy you have fought before!" Erza told him.

Alex turned to her "I've fought and killed my dragon parent, and I survived an encounter with another Blood Dragon Slayer, I'm sure I'll be fine." Alex said taking off before anyone could reject.

After about half an hour of walking around Alex realized he had no idea which way he came from.

"What is it about this island that makes me get lost...?" Alex muttered. Alex kept walking trying to find one of the unfamiliar sources of magic he felt before, but he couldn't seem to find them.

"Why is it so hard to locate them now? Did the others manage to defeat them?" Something wet hit Alex's face, he looked up and saw storm clouds. Rain suddenly started pouring.

"Great...now I'm sure it can't get worse then this..." As Alex said that he heard a bush rustle and a middle aged man came out and looked at him. The man had long dark hair in a ponytail behind him, he was wearing a light-colored sleeveless cloth that reached down to his knees, underneath the cloth is a dark shirt with a high round collar adorned on the front by a small metal plate, dark baggy pants with a light stripe going down each leg's side and over his entire outfit he wears a large bright overcoat draped over his shoulders like a cape. Alex watched the man for a moment before drawing his sword.

"You're part of Grimoire Heart aren't you?!" Alex demanded.

The man stared at him "Can you fly?"

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"Nope... can't fly...Fall." Alex suddenly fell to the ground by a powerful force, and it kept pushing him, breaking the ground underneath him. The force stopped and Alex got to his feet.

"What w-was that!?" He shouted at the man. The man looked at him for a moment then rose a hand, palm facing Alex. A dark violet magic circle appeared in front of his hand and Alex got shot back wards, breaking down the trees he smashed into, and the last one fell onto him. He threw it off of him.

"That's it!" Alex shouted angrily. Alex's Dragon Force markings had appeared on his body already "You're regret attacking me!" Alex made his claws appear then disappear. He knew this guy had pushed him back and brought him to the ground, so running at him wasn't a good idea. Instead Alex took a breath.

"Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shot the beam at the man and it looked as it hit him directly "Not so tough now."

"Fall." A voice said behind him and Alex was forced into the ground again "You can't fly, or defeat me. You should stay on the ground."

"Screw that!" Alex shouted as he tried to push himself up against the force.

"You can't fight against my gravity magic." The man said the force became more powerful, taking Alex to the ground again. The force stopped and the man stepped on Alex's back.

"I am Bluenote Stinger, the strongest of The Seven Kin Of Purgatory, the strongest members of Grimoire Heart! Do you really think you can defeat me? You're not even an S-class mage of Fairy Tail. You're just one their grunts."

"I may not be an S-class mage. But I don't give up easily!" Alex shouted as he got up, even with Bluenote stepping on him "You will not defeat Fairy Tail!"

"Look, I don't about destroying Fairy Tail. I just want to find The first master's grave so I can learn one of Fairy Tail's spells, Fairy Glitter. So stay out of my way and you can live."

"I'm not going to just let you pass! I'm going to kill you here and-" Alex suddenly lifted into the air "What the!" Alex was lifted a few feet into the air then stopped and he was flailing around trying to get down.

"Since you refused my offer, I have no choice." Alex felt sudden pressure from all around and scream in pain "This move increases the gravity around you right now, pretty much crushing you." Bluenote explained, but Alex barely heard him, his mind was on the excruciating pain that was going through his body. Alex suddenly fell to the ground, his markings disappearing.

"Be thankful you're still alive." He heard Bluenote's footsteps grow fainter as he walked away.

Alex wasn't sure if he had fallen unconscious, but he must have since next thing he knew someone was shaking him awake and calling his name.

"Alex, wake up!" Alex slowly opened his eyes and saw the damage Bluenote did to the area he was in.

"I was defeated...twice...by two different people." Alex pushed himself to his knees and pain shot through his body, taking him down again.

"What happened to you?"

"Why are you even here?" Alex asked finally turning to the one beside him. It was Dai.

"I came here thinking you might be here. Now tell me why you are here."

"Makarov invited me to see the island and help if it was attacked...I haven't been much help so far. How long have I been like this to your knowledge?"

"10 minutes." Alex looked around.

"At most I've been like this for 30 minutes...I think." Alex forced himself up despite the pain and looked around. He suddenly ran towards where the shoreline was.

"Hey!" Dai flew after him and caught up quickly "Where are you going? The Fairy Tail camp is the other way!"

Alex smirked "I'm not trying to get there. I have my own plans."

"It's most likely something crazy."

"It is." Alex stopped as he reached the shoreline and looked around and saw it. A huge airship "Grimoire Heart's base." Alex walked towards it.

"Alex what are you thinking?!" Dai shouted are you really going to go in there?"

"Why not?"

"That's the enemy's base! You already got defeated by them before!"

"I know." Alex walked right up to the airship "I don't plan to escape unharmed...or even alive, but if I take the leader out, or at least damage him heavily, they will retreat or Fairy Tail can finish them." A chain appeared around Alex's arm "Dai, you should leave."

"No. You've left me out too much. I'm staying with you this time."

"You're choice." Alex shot the chain on to the top of the airship "Retract." The chain pulled Alex on top of it and Alex's claws appeared and he cut through the roof. He jumped into the hole. He looked around and saw a throne and the man he had seen on the shoreline earlier. The man looked at him.

"The first Fairy Tail mage arrives." he said.

"You're the leader of Grimoire Heart, correct?"

"I am Hades. I am the leader."

Alex's markings appeared "I'm here to kill you."

Chapter 11 End


	12. Final Chapter: Tenrou Disaster

**Final Chapter of this story, sorry the battle is short in this one, but Hades doesn't use much magic from what I remember...**

Alex has come face to face with Hades.

Final Chapter Start

Alex stand his ground watching Hades for a moment before speaking.

"Mind answering why you attack Tenrou Island before we start this fight?"

"My reason are my own. Now prepare yourself."

"I'm ready." Alex said as his claws appeared.

"Good." He made a gun shape with two of his fingers "Bang." Alex fell to his knees as an invisible bullet had hit him.

"Alex!" Dai said coming to his side.

"What...was that?"

"You can't even stand from this one attack? You don't stand a chance against me."

Alex rose his hand "Blood Lance!" Alex shot the lance of blood at Hades and he easily sidestepped in "Blood Lance!" Alex shot another one and Hades dodged again and pointed his fingers at him again.

"Bang, Bang, Bang!" Alex got hit back from the invisible bullets.

"Dammit that hurts!"

"You can't possibly win." A dark purple magic circle appears at his hand and a white grappling hook type thing and shot it at Alex and it grabbed his wrist. Alex tried to pry it off but it wouldn't release him. Hades swung his hand and the chain went it, slamming Alex into the airship's wall. The hook was still connected to Alex's wrist, and Hades swung his hand again, making the chain let go and Alex's slammed into the opposite wall. Alex got to his feet, in pain, and looked at Hades.

"How are you so strong?"

"Let me tell you something. Before Makarov, I was the Fairy Tail leader, I went by the name of Purehito."

"You were Fairy Tail's leader? If you're in the same league as Makarov that explains it."

"Same League? No, I am in a whole different league then him, I defeated him already!"

"Then I'll have to take you down as revenge."

"You have no chance of defeating me. None of you Fairies can take me down!"

"We'll see about that!" A red aura started rising from Alex "Blood-" Alex stopped as he fell to the ground "W-what is this?" He asked "Why is my magic draining?!" The red aura faded and so did his markings.

"Looks like the Tenrou Tree was destroyed." Hades smirked and laughed "Then there goes your chances of dealing even a bit of damage to me."

"I can still do something!" Alex rose his hand "Blood Blizz-" his hand fell from weakness "Dammit." Alex turned and saw Dai was weakened to since he had the Fairy Tail Mark too.

"It's over." He pointed his finger at him again "Bang." Alex got blasted back a bit.

"Fuck...I can't do a thing..." Alex looked at the back of his right hand where his Fairy Tail mark was "Not a single thing...unless..."

"Stop talking to yourself. You lose, you can't win now."

"It looks that way." Alex drew his sword and tried to push himself up by stabbing it into the ground. He was on his knees when the hands slipped and he cut the palm of one and the back of one on the blade.

"You're just hurting yourself more."

"My plan is already in progress." Alex said as he looked at his right hand which had smoke coming from it.

"What did you do?" Hades asked.

"It's a Blood Dragon Slayer magic. It makes blood as hot as magma."

"I don't see how that will help you. You're just using up your reserve of magic up quicker, and are allowing yourself to die."

"No..." Alex stood up with no trouble "My magic is fine."

"How? You have the mark of Fairy Tail!"

"I did." Alex rose his right hand and all that was where the mark was, was burned skin "I burned it off with my blood."

"You are an interesting wizard. Using your own magic to burn your guild mark off so you can continue to fight. Well then show me your resolve!"

"Gladly!" Alex's Dragon Force markings reappeared "Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Sanguis' Blood Lust!" Alex's eyes went red "Now you die!" Alex ran towards Hades.

He rose his hand and a Dark purple magic circle appeared again and the white grappling hook thing shot at Alex. At the last second before it connected, Alex ducked under it and closed the rest of the gap between him and Hades, made his claws appeared and slashed as Hades, cutting his arm a little. Then Alex placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Can't miss at point blank range. Blood Lance!" The lance pierced Hade's shoulder and Alex jumped back.

"You actually managed to wound me. That's surprising from a Fairy."

"Stop-" Alex stopped as he made his eyes go back to blue "Stop making it sound like Fairy Tail is weak."

"Fairy Tail is weak! Makarov changed the guild, too much light has shone on magic!"

"Magic is meant to be used for purposes that help people, not for the reasons you are using them, Makarov changed the guild for the better!"

"So native." Hades ran at Alex, which surprised him since Hades was even older then Makarov, and swung his foot at Alex and it just grazed him, but it knocked him off balance a little.

"Alex!" someone called him and he turned, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Wendy were standing there.

"Never lose your focus in a fight." Hades said holding his finger against Alex's forehead.

"Fuck!"

"Bang!" as the invisible, magic, bullet hit Alex time seemed to have stopped for him for a moment, before collapsing at Hades feet.

"Alex!" Erza shouted and Natsu ran at Hades and he moved back as Natsu tried to punch him.

"Wendy, go heal him!" Gray said, joining Natsu.

"Right." She ran up to Alex and placed her hands on his head. Alex's eyes opened.

"Wendy...make sure all of you defeat him..." Alex's eyes closed as he went into unconsciousness again.

Alex awoke to bight sunlight. He sat up, looked around and saw the other members of Fairy Tail, all alive. Erza was trying to be a nurse and somehow tied up two members of Fairy Tail up, but Alex wasn't paying attention to who she tied up. He rubbed his eyes.

"I guess they won."

"We beat him." Alex turned and saw Wendy there.

"How long have you been there for?" He asked her.

"10 minutes."

"Oh. So you managed to beat him? Good job, to all of you." Someone caught Alex's eye.

"Who's he?" Alex asked pointing to a yellow haired man with headphones.

Makarov came up to him "That would be my grandson, Laxus."

"Grandson? Why have I never seen him around-"

"I banished him from the guild. He broke one of our most important rules."

"I see. Makarov. Did anyone report a black haired kid, about mine or Natsu's age on the island?"

"Yes...that was Zeref."

"Zeref...wasn't he a dark mage that died a long time ago?"

"Yes, but it seemed he's still alive...don't ask me how he managed that."

"So he's the one that beat me...I guess that's what to be expected from the strongest dark mage." Alex looked around "I guess no one became an S-Class wizard then, huh?" Alex asked smiling.

Makarov smiled and laughed a little "Yeah, we couldn't finish."

"You're going to have to tell everyone that soon." Alex said standing up.

"I know...they're not going to take it very well, or happily."

"Well, good luck to you with that. I'm going to walk around a little."

"Okay, just don't get lost." Makarov said smiling again.

"I won't don't worry." Alex walked towards the trees.

"Dammit...not again." Alex muttered to himself. He had once again gotten himself lost and was cursing himself for it.

"Maybe I should have told Dai where I was going, then he could fly up and tell me where in hell I got myself..." He heard splashing and he decided to walk towards it. He walked for a minute and saw a pool and Lucy and Cana were in it, he was about to say something before he realized that their clothes were on the ground beside the pool.

"Better to not go out there..." Alex said walking back the way he came. At least he knew he wasn't very far away from the site. He made sure he was a reasonable distance away from the water so he wouldn't be seen and he would not see when the girls got out of the water. He sat down and leaned against a tree.

"Three fights and three losses...then add on the loss when I fought Lisa...I haven't been winning many battles recently. First thing when we get back to Magnolia is to train and get stronger so this won't happen again." Alex thought for a moment "And to find and defeat Lisa when I finish my training." Alex sat there for a while his thoughts wandering when a roar snapped him out of his thoughts. He jumped up and looked into the sky, since that's where it the sound seemed to have come from. What he saw surprised him, a huge black dragon was flying towards the island, the sound was it's roar.

"What the hell is that...that's not a normal dragon..." Alex looked around and dashed in the direction he thought was right. Alex knew by now that the other members of the guild would have seen it, but he still wanted to make sure everyone was alright. He felt the ground shake and he guess the dragon had landed nearby and he kept going in the same direction. Soon he came up to the port that the boat was at.

"Seriously...this is insane...why can't I find where they are?" Alex ran back into the woods. About a minute later someone was running towards him, Juvia. She saw Alex and stopped.

"Juvia, what's going on?"

"A black dragon known as Acnologia attacked us, no one can fight it, but Master stayed behind to fight it..." Alex noticed all of the other Fairy Tail members coming his way and how Erza was practically dragging Natsu.

"Let me go! We can't leave gramps alone to fight that thing alone!" Natsu shouted.

"We need to obey this orders!" Erza retorted, letting Natsu go.

"But if we just leave him he's going to...we need to help him."

"Do you think any of us wanted to leave?! Everyone feels the same way!"

"Then why don't we go back and defeat Acnologia, as a guild! No enemy can stand against Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted running back in the direction they came from, no one tried to stop him.

"Looks like we have no choice." Erza said also running in that direction. One by one the other Fairy Tail members started to follow until Alex was standing there along again.

"Better follow them so I don't end up lose again." Alex ran after them.

Alex had fallen behind because of his injuries, but he managed to get there without getting lost. He got there just in time to see Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel use their respective breath attacks, hitting Acnologia back and through part of the island and into the water. Could that really defeat a Dragon?

Alex had fought a Dragon first hand, and it took more then a roar attack to bring it down. Alex walked to the others and Dai came up beside him.

"I know I wandered away again." Alex said stopping and looked down at the exceed.

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were about to, correct?"

"No. Repeating myself to you doesn't seem to-" He was cut off as a pillar of water rose and Acnologia came from the water.

"Even after taking our three attacks head on..." Gajeel said.

"How is it so powerful?" Wendy muttered.

Natsu punched the ground "What did I even learn Dragon Slayer magic for?" Acnologia spread it's legs and took to the sky. It started to charge up it's breath attack. Some of the members started to panic.

"Is it planning to blast away the whole island?" Alex heard someone say. Alex was focusing on it.

"This island won't stand a chance against that..."

"Everyone that can use defensive magic get ready!" Erza shouted "Everyone focus your magic on Freed and the others!" All the members started to join hands. Alex was joined with Dai and Elfman.

Acnologia finished charging.

"If this is the end, then at least I die with Fairy Tail." Alex thought. Acnologia shot the beam at the Fairy Tail members. The breath attack hit the island and the blast took out the whole island. Tenrou island was destroyed and the surrounding waters were searched for half a year, but no survivors were found. Time went on and pretty soon 7 years had passed.

Final Chapter End

**The GMG arc will begin in the next story, sorry if this chapter seems a little badly written.**


End file.
